The Walking Dead: Termination Season 1
by HOBOKAT
Summary: April 21, 2011. Skynet didn't come online, resulting in Judgement Day never happening. Instead a strange virus swept the globe. Now John, Cameron, and Alex must face a threat that is as bad, if not worse than the machines rising. Their journey leads them to Georgia, where their destinies will change forever (Season 2 is a much better improvement on the series).
1. Chapter 1: Something Else

_**This series will definitely be for The Walking Dead fans and The TSCC fans. It will have our beloved characters, but the fight for Skynet isn't their threat anymore, it's the dead. Now John, Cameron, and Alex will have to learn how to survive in an entirely different world than Judgement Day.**_

 _ **This does take place in an alternate universe from the 'Allison Young Chronicles' and 'No Fate But What We Make' and will not be connected directly to those events, nor do these events happen in those series'.**_

 _ **Anyway, without further ado...**_

 **The Walking Dead: Termination**

 **Chapter 1: Something Else**

 _On April 21, 2011, we waited. We had tried so hard and so desperately to stop Skynet. After fighting for four years, we waited for the inevitable bombs to drop. But they never did. They never came. Skynet did not come online. Judgement Day never happened. The world was safe. My son's fate was changed. He no longer had the weight of humanity's survival on his shoulders. We were finally free. But then something happened. Something more horrific than Judgement Day. Than the machines._

 _Two days after Judgment Day's supposed date, we turned on the news. There were reports in major cities that a virus had swept the entire United States. People were eating each other. They were going crazy and eating each other. This caused worldwide panic. Within days, the National Guard was over-run. Within days, the power grid went out. Within days, the world had become a hell that was as bad, if not worse than Judgement day._

 _ **Los Angeles California, June 13, 2011: (Connor Household)**_

 _ **2:12 pm**_

It had been two months since the outbreak. Two months since the world descended into chaos. Now the Connor Household was in pitch blackness. No power meant no lights. No running water. No electricity. At the very beginning, John had lost his mother. She had been bitten by one of the crazy bastards and died.

John had been grieving for days. For weeks. The only comfort he could find was crying quietly into Cameron's lap at night, to avoid making too much noise. At least living with a Terminator had its perks. Cameron didn't even seem to mind about John's grieving. She had remembered when he had explained to her about the notes that people wrote to their loved ones. But a note wasn't gonna work this time. A note wouldn't help the pain.

Both John and Cameron were huddled in the middle of the living room, with John asleep in Cameron's lap. "John," Cameron gently shook him awake.

John reluctantly woke up to the soft voice that was calling his name, and rose his head from her lap. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying so much lately. "What?" He asked.

"We can't stay here much longer. This isn't a safe location." Cameron said with a soft serious tone.

This made John kind of angry. He did understand Cameron's concern for his safety, but he didn't want to leave the only place that even resembled an actual home to him. This was the place where his mother had died. This was the place where she was buried. "No one is ever safe Cam." John settled for saying.

"With me you are safe, John. I will never let anything happen to you." Cameron persisted. After the world fell, her and John had grown much closer than before. Even before the car bomb, John and Cameron were always together.

"Thank you Cam." John said meekly, trying to fight off more tears.

"For what?" Cameron asked confused, seeing John failing to not burst into tears once again. _Did I do something wrong? She wondered._

"For staying by my side," John simply explained in a soft tone. "You have no need to even protect me anymore since I'm no longer the savior of humanity."

"Correct. But I'm still your protector. I will not fail my mission." Cameron stated.

John nodded and quietly got up off of the floor, and reached out his hand for Cameron to take. She didn't need help getting up, but gladly accepted the offer and took his hand. "Where should we go then? It's probably a terrible idea to stay in L.A."

"Yes," Cameron agreed with John's statement. Los Angeles was a major city and is a hotspot for the dead. "We should move east."

"Why east?" John asked in confusion.

"There is the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta Georgia," Cameron explained. She had a feeling that the _CDC_ was the place to go. _Maybe there was a cure to this whole epidemic?_

"The _CDC_? What makes you think that it will still be operational?" John asked. _Why did she want to risk everything and travel cross country?_

"I don't. I just have a feeling that it is a place that we should go," Cameron said truthfully, with a shrug of her shoulders.

 _Feeling?_ That was still an entirely new concept for John. He knew that she had been different. That she was more than a machine. _But a feeling? Something in your gut that is telling you that you should go cross country?_ _Well, if she is persistent on traveling thousands of miles to try and find a cure, then I should trust her._ "Alright," John nodded in agreement. "When do we leave?"

 _ **Georgia, June 13, 2011 (Outside of Atlanta)**_

 _ **8:35 am**_

 _Was this karma? Was me leaving Sarah, John, and Cameron karma? Now I have no way of contacting them. No way of reaching them. What the hell am I supposed to do? There was the dead still walking around everywhere, and I can't just travel the country to find them. Well, at least the people I'm with are nice._

 _Alex got up off of her sleeping bag and exited her tent, where she was met with the hot humid air of Georgia raining down on her. Definitely miss California._

"Good morning Alex, sleep well?" A tall man, carrying a shotgun greeted as he strolled past her.

"Good morning Shane, and no, not really. What about you?" Alex yawned loudly.

"I've been mostly guarding the perimeter all night. Definitely don't want any of them geeks catching us by surprise." Shane explained in his southern accent.

"True. So what's the verdict for today?" Alex asked.

"Verdict?" Shane asked confused.

"Isn't that supposed to be cop language or something?" Alex asked with curiosity.

"I don't know what kinda cop shows you been watching, but verdict ain't part of my vocabulary." Shane chuckled.

Alex just waved him off and continued to walk through camp, where she approached the Rv, seeing Dale looking in the distance with his binoculars. "Hey Dale! Wheres Glenn?" She asked.

"He said he'd be down by the lake, why?" Dale informed, looking down from his binoculars.

Alex had practically been one of the newest members of the group, ever since Glenn had found her trying to escape Atlanta a couple weeks back. "I just need to give him a list of what I need."

"Alright, I won't keep you," Dale said with a smile. With that, Alex walked away from camp, and down the trail that led to the small lake.

Alex took in the sight of the beautiful lake. The water was a bright shade of blue, with a rock cliff side in the background. It was a sight that almost made you forget about the horrors that lied outside the camp.

Alex scanned the whole area, trying to find where Glenn was located. She didn't have to look very hard, and saw him crouched down by the lake, trying to wash his baseball cap.

"Hey Glenn," Alex greeted, which surprised Glenn, making him jump and falling into the lake. "Shit! Sorry!" Alex said apologetically and ran to his aid.

"Don't do that! It's bad enough we have Geeks to worry about," Glenn sneered, but accepted Alex's hand. "Whoa! You have some upper body strength!" Glenn said in complete surprise as he was hoisted up into the air like he was a feather.

"I work out," Alex simply said, which was a total lie. _You can't just go around telling people that you are a half cyborg, half human, that is from another alternative future where machines have taken over the world. Probably sounds even more stupid if you say it out loud._

"Remind me not to get on your bad side then," Glenn chuckled. "So what did you need?"

"Do you think you could be on the lookout for any of these things while you are in the city?" Alex asked, handing him a slip of folded notebook paper.

Glenn opened it and read the contents that were written with a pen. "Why do you need all this?" Glenn asked, pointing at the paper.

"Shane's Cb radio sucks ass, so I thought I'd modify it," Alex explained simply.

"And you know how to do that?" Glenn asked very confused.

"I'm pretty skilled with electronics," _If I could, I would have built a plasma rifle by now._ Alex smirked at her mental remark.

"Well I'll definitely be on the lookout for these then," Glenn said, stuffing the piece of paper into his pocket, completely forgotten that his jeans were soaked from falling into the lake.

Alex didn't take notice and turned on her heels, walking away from Glenn. _He was a nice guy. It's possible he even has a little crush on me. At least, that's what Dale says. I just really hope he can get those supplies. I need to find a way to contact Sarah, John and Cameron; and Shane's police radio is the only hope I have. If Cameron is smart enough to carry a communication device that is._

As Alex walked up the trail, back to camp, the sound of twigs breaking instantly caught her attention. Alex immediately went into full Terminator mode, as she likes to call it, and pulled out her _SIG P226_ _Sauer_ out from the waistband of her jeans. Alex, Dale, Andrea and Shane were the only ones in the camp to even carry firearms. This made protecting everyone much harder.

Alex aimed her handgun into the brush, where the sounds of twigs breaking and crunching of dead leaves were getting more frequent. She pulled back the hammer of the gun and had her finger gently squeezing the trigger, ready to fire at what would appear from the brush.

Alex released her grip on the trigger, when she saw two men walk out of the heavy vegetation, completely oblivious to her actions.

"Why don't you point that gun at someone else?" The younger looking man said with a pissed off tone. He was carrying a rope that had four small animals tied to it and carried a hunting crossbow on his back.

"Well how about you take the trail next time? You know, like sane people do?" Alex said mockingly as she put her gun back to its previous location.

"I think sugar tits is getting snappy with us little brother," The older man said, as he got closer to Alex. He had a giant grin on his face as he looked up and down at her figure.

Alex knew what he was after, and it made her sick. _Only if they knew what I was._ "Go to hell Merle," she gritted her teeth.

Merle just got closer, until he was within inches away from Alex's face. "Hell?" He scoffed. "We are already in hell!"

Alex didn't flinch from his however, and just continued to glare daggers at him. "Cmon, she ain't worth it," The younger one said and started walking up the trail. Merle just gave Alex another glance, before he reluctantly followed suit.

Alex just stood there for a long moment. _Just some assholes,_ she thought. _I wish John and Sarah were here. Hell, even Cameron would be better company that the people here. At least some of them had one thing. Hope._

•••

"Carl!" Lori Grimes called out to her son. She had become accustomed to his random disappearances, but that didn't stop her from worrying about her son's safety. "Carl!" She called out again.

Lori frantically searched the whole camp, trying to find her son, but coming up completely blank. Some mother I am.

As she kept walking around the camp, searching for her son, Lori accidentally bumped into Shane. "Oof! Sorry Shane," Lori said apologetically.

"It's fine. Let me guess, Carl ran off again?" Shane asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, he just always does it, even when I tell him not to!" Lori said with a frustrated tone.

Shane just smiled. "I think I know where he's at," He said and started walking off, with Lori following close behind.

They both walked across camp where they neared where most of the vehicles were parked. Lori looked around each car and saw that Carl was in the passenger seat of an SUV, with the seat reclined and a comic book in his hand.

"Carl!" Lori snarled with anger as she approached him. Carl quickly jolted up at hearing his mother shout at him with an authoritative tone. "What are you doing!? You can't just go into someone's car without their permission and take stuff!"

Carl just looked down with sadness etched on his face. He knew he was in big trouble. "I'm sorry. I-" he was about to say before Someone interrupts him.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Alex greeted, as she quickly approached them.

"Is this your car?" Lori asked Alex, motioning at the SUV with her head.

"It is. Why?" Alex asked with confusion.

"I'm sorry, my son decided to go through your stuff." Lori apologized

"Don't be, I gave Carl permission to look at my comic book stash." Alex convincingly lied to the older woman, even though, technically Alex was much more older than her.

Lori turned her attention back to Carl. "Is this true?" Carl just nods in agreement. "Well, if there is no harm then, but you are still in trouble for not answering me," Lori said and walked away.

Once she was out of hearing distance, Alex slowly approached Carl and knelt down next to him. "You owe me one, you know that right?" Alex said mockingly with a smile. "So, what are you reading?" She then asked.

"This one story with a girl who has metal claws in her hands," Carl said, showing the cover to Alex.

"That one is my favorite," Alex said with a smile. "I'll let you borrow it, if you promise to not look through my stuff again?"

"If I agree, can I read more of them?" Carl negotiated. He liked the comic books that Alex kept.

Alex just chuckled, but nodded in agreement. "Sure. Just ask though."

"Thank you Alex!" Carl said happily and wrapped his tiny arms around Alex's waist. He let go a moment later and rushed off, back into camp. Alex closed the door of her vehicle and began to walk back as well.

 _ **Los Angeles California, June 14, 2011: (Outskirts)**_

 _ **12:02 pm**_

John and Cameron had left the Connor household two hours ago and we're exiting the city on the I-10 Highway. It was fairly easy to exit the city through the opposite side of the interstate since everybody was trying to leave and not enter.

It made John sad to see his house fade in the distance. It was the place where he had grown up over the years. The only place where he had felt normality.

It was easier to move during the daytime, but you were most likely to be seen by the dead. Night was worse, because you were rendered blind. John glanced from the window to Cameron.

 _Unless you're a cyborg._

John and Cameron were currently in Derek's old black dodge ram pickup truck, with Cameron driving. "You've been quiet for twenty eight minutes. Do you want to make conversation?" Cameron asked trying to act more human around John.

"What do you want to talk about then?" John asked.

"I don't know. I'm not good at making conversation." Cameron said sadly, hoping that John would maybe start with a topic.

"That makes two of us," John agreed. They remained silent for another five minutes until John broke the silence. "Do you think that Alex might still be alive?"

"There is an 87 percent chance that Alex Mathews might still be alive," Cameron calculated, knowing how smart Alex is.

"Then what if she comes back and sees were not there anymore? That would be horrible," John started imagining Alex distressed at not seeing either of them home.

"She wouldn't go back there. I wouldn't," Cameron said reassuringly. "The city is too overrun. She would think the same thing that we are and head east."

"I sure hope so," John sighed. He took a random glance at the fuel gauge and saw that they were on empty. "We need gas."

"I've estimated that we can travel at least two miles before we fully run out of gasoline." Cameron stated. She then pulled up a map of the area that she had scanned a while back and pulled it from her memory banks. After going through it within seconds, she found that there was a gas station 1.24 miles away.

•••

John and Cameron pulled up to the abandoned gas station and saw scattered vehicles littered across the landscape. Cameron got out of the truck first, making sure that the coast was clear before John could safely follow.

John followed Cameron down the rows of vehicles, occasionally glancing inside, and seeing rotting corpses inside them. "Is any of this similar to the ruins of Judgement Day?" John asked Cameron.

"Very similar, but no." Cameron explained. "In the future, There were those who were caught in the blast, and all that remained were skeletons sitting in the vehicles."

"Damn," John whispered to himself.

Cameron found a car that had a sufficient amount of gasoline inside and started to run a hose through the gas tank.

John chuckled a bit, at seeing Cameron blow through the hose to extract the gas. _Must be thirsty,_ John thought to himself.

"Hey Cameron? You need a drink?" John called out, unable to suppress a chuckle.

Cameron just looked at John with confusion, while tilting her head to the right in her normal manner. She then looked back down at the hose and immediately realized what he had meant. "No, I do not consume gasoline. It would heavily damage my endoskeleton and possibly my skin sheath."

John just rolled his eyes. _Typical Cameron, always having to over explain stuff._ John just turned on his heels and walked away from Cameron, and strolled towards the abandoned gas station.

It was very quiet. There was no sound that could be heard. The wind seemed almost non existent, and there was no birds flying about the sky. There was no cars passing by, nor was there the typical plane flying overhead.

This made John very nervous. He had never really been out of the house since it all started. Not since his mother had died. Cameron sure wouldn't have allowed him to leave with all the dead roaming the streets, looking for their next meal.

John is quickly rushed out of his thoughts when he tripped over something and fell to the ground. It took a second for John to get his bearings, but he soon realized that he had tripped over a corpse that had half of its body missing. The stench alone made John want to vomit, but he managed to get ahold of himself. He shrugged it off and got up off of the asphalt but felt something grab and take hold of his ankle. He then looked down to see what it was and immediately started to panic.

 _It was one of them!_ John tried to kick it away but stumbled back onto the ground, and allowing the crawling corpse crawl on top of him. John started to scream in panic. He had attempted to push it off of him, but it was too strong and wouldn't let go of him.

The corpse forced its way closer to John, with it growling nonstop, and clamping its teeth together, making a clicking sound.

John thought that this was it. He was gonna die like his mother had. He was gonna be torn apart and eaten alive. Now, because of his stupid actions, he was going to leave Cameron alone in this world. She wouldn't have a reason to exist and would probably shut down.

Before John could even process another thought, a hand grabbed the corpse by the shoulder and pulls it off of John. John watched as Cameron threw the corpse to the side like it was nothing, and landing on one of the scattered vehicles.

"Thanks," John said sheepishly and got up off of the ground.

"You should have stayed right by my side," Cameron scowled at John, which made him a bit nervous. "You could have died."

"I'm sorry Cam. I guess I got distracted." John said pathetically.

"Distracted is what can get you killed," Cameron said with the serious look still engraved on her face. John could have sworn he detected a hint of worry in her voice, but dismissed it for now. He would be sure to ask Cameron later.

The two are interrupted from their staring contest, when they hear a loud crash inside of the abandoned gas station. "W-What was that?" John asked with fear.

"I don't know. Stay close to me." She ordered and raised her Glock 17 handgun. They both slowly but surely made their way to the entrance of the gas station and saw only the darkness. Well that was about all that John could see. Cameron on the other hand had night vision so she was set if they were attacked by man, machine, or the undead.

"What do you see?" John asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing yet," Cameron replied simply. They continued to walk down the aisle, to the counter where Cameron noticed a small heat signature hiding behind. "I see something," She then informed.

Cameron slowly walked around the counter, with her gun still pointed at the potential threat, until she got a good look at who was hiding.

It was a little girl. She looked like she was barely in her preteens. She had very tangled red hair that was tied in a ponytail. She looked afraid. Cameron ran a quick scan through her database and found the identity of the small child.

It was Savannah Weaver.

It was the girl that they had saved from a T-888 attack three years ago. But how was she here? What were the chances that they would even find her the way things now were?

Cameron heard the click of a gun behind her and quickly went into full terminator mode, jolting with incredible speeds and aimed at the threat behind her. But thanks to John and Alex's teachings, she had learned to first evaluate her threat before termination. She turned around to find another familiar face. Former FBI Agent James Ellison. Again, what were the odds?

"Cameron?" James said with disbelief, showing a bright smile at the sight of the cyborg, despite her trying to kill him at least a couple of times.

John came rushing over to them when he heard Ellison call out Cameron's name. John was also surprised to see the man. "Ellison, it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise John," Ellison lowered his weapon and reached out his hand to shakes Johns. John accepted the gesture and gave the former agent a firm shake.

•••

The four were now sitting inside the gas station, conversing to one another about what had happened. They shared many theories as to what it could be, but we're still confused as to what it was.

"So, it's not Skynet? Not Judgement Day?" Ellison asked John and Cameron.

Both shook their heads in disagreement. "No, this is something way different," John explained.

"From what I understand, the virus is unlike anything that had been used in the future. This infects the victim, the victim suffers deadly side effects to the bacteria. And the victim dies," Cameron said, going into a deep explanation as to what this is. She had spent weeks studying the dead from a distance.

"But they don't die? They come back," Ellison said unconvinced.

"They are dead. I conducted scans on them, and they are indeed showing extreme signs of decomposition," Cameron stated.

"What are you guys even doing here anyway? Where's Weaver?" John asked, changing the subject.

"When shit hit the fan, she just disappeared," Ellison explained. "Me and Savannah have been trying to get out of the city for weeks. We safely got out and have been hiding here ever since."

"That is a smart strategic move. The cities seem to be the worst places to be in. Bigger population rate means more Roamers," Cameron agreed.

"Roamers?" John looked at her with a confused expression.

"That's what I thought we should call them. Unless you think calling them corpses or dead bastards is sufficient enough," Cameron pointed out.

Usually she is always the more logical one? But roamers does sound pretty badass. "Ok, roamers it is," He accepted.

Cameron just smirked and turned her attention back to Ellison. "We need to leave," She said and walked away, grabbing John by the wrist and dragging him along with her.

"Wait!" Ellison shouted out. Cameron stopped walking, but kept her back turned to them. "Can we come with you?" He asked.

"You would just slow us down," Cameron replied coldly and continued walking away.

"Cameron! We can't just leave him! He has Savannah!" John argued, managing to pry Cameron's hand off if his wrist.

"They are a liability. They would just get you killed," Cameron persisted.

"And I'm not?" John crossed his arms.

"That's different," Cameron glared at John with seriousness.

"How? How is this that different Cam? We need to stick together!" John argued more. He needed Cameron to understand that things were now different. This was no longer the world that they both knew. "It's what mom would have wanted."

Surprisingly enough, Cameron pondered on topic for a long moment. _They would slow down me and John more. They would also provide a perfect distraction for roamers if we needed to get out of a sticky situation. No. John said no more cold hearted calculated decisions. He believes I'm more than a machine, so I should start trusting John more._

"Fine. They can come," Cameron reluctantly complied.

"Thanks Cam," John said and engulfed her in a tight enough hug that would probably crush any normal person.

Meanwhile, Ellison and Savannah stood there, staring at the exchange between the two.

"Uncle James? Why is John hugging the robot?" Savannah asked confused.

"I have no clue Savannah. I have no clue," Ellison said a little shocked. He knew what Terminators were. They were cold hearted killers that showed no remorse for their actions. But Cameron seemed different. She seemed to have a small grasp on humanity.

•••

 _ **Author's Note: What did you guys think? I know I sure enjoyed it. I was so hyped with watching the Walking Dead recently, that I had to get this series started! Plus, this story will be the first of its kind, which makes it unique!**_

 _ **Think of this story as The Walking Dead, but with Cyborgs. That is what it practically is. I had the idea when I read a couple of stories that had strayed away from their original plot, and put those characters in a situation that they have never been in before.**_

 _ **Everything happens in this story that happened in the show, but will eventually have its own continuity unfold as it progresses. Like for example, Maybe certain characters wouldn't have been killed because of those events being altered or the character's view changes on the situation at hand.**_

 _ **Anyway, please review. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Into The City

**Edited and Co-written by: Rexadex72**

 ** _Disclaimer: There are some racial slurs in this chapter. I don't mean to offend anyone's race, nor their heritage. It's just the way that it is written. Thank you for your understanding, and without further ado..._**

 **The Walking Dead: Terminatio** **n Season 1**

 **Chapter 2: Into The City**

 ** _Georgia, June 14, 2011 (Outside Atlanta)_**

 ** _11:09 am_**

 _Another day in the world of the geekpoclypse, Alex thought to herself. Why must I be washing everyone's clothes anyway!? I'm a killing machine, not a maid! Maybe I can talk to Glenn about going with him on his scavenging run today? It sure would beat having to wash Shane's dirty ass underwear again!_

Alex got up from her sleeping bag and exited her tent, where she was met with the Georgia heat yet again.

 _I really wish this was California!_

Alex walked through camp in her normal fashion. She would bump into Shane, she would ask Dale where Glenn was, and would head down to the lake. Easy enough, instead of going to the lake today, Alex found Glenn sitting under the RV, trying to get away from the sun.

"Morning Glenn!" Alex perked up.

"Alex, hey how'd you sleep?" Glenn asked very groggily, while rubbing his eyes.

"Let's just say _sleep_ is hard to get these days." Alex simply replied. "Anyway, are you still heading into the city today?"

"I am, why?" Glenn asked suspicious, already knowing the answer.

"Because I really want to get out of doing _laundry_ again. And I've been dying for some action." Alex said, crossing her arms.

"I'm better on my own. I don't like having to worry about others holding me down and getting me killed." Glenn tried to explain without sounding like a jerk.

"Cmon Glenn! I'm pretty skilled at sneaking around!" _I was born after Judgment Day after all._

Glenn pondered on that for a moment. He wasn't too keen on having someone go with him. _But on the other hand, he could get to know Alex more._ "Fine. But _you_ do what I say. Got it?" Glenn said with seriousness.

Before Glenn could even react, Alex engulfs him into a tight hug. "A-Alex… you're squeezing... too tight." Glenn said, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh! Sorry." She apologized and let go of Glenn. _Sometimes she didn't know her own strength._

"It's fine… maybe I could use you to do the heavy lifting." Glenn said trying to display humor, but also still trying to catch his breath at the same time.

"Hey Glenn, I see you're getting beat up by Alex again." A man said, walking up to both of them.

"Nobody's beating anybody up Morales." Glenn said defensively, _trying to protect his pride._

"Uhh huh. Well anyway, I just heard you two are going into the city today. May _I_ tag along?" Morales asked hopefully.

"Why do you want to come?" Glenn asked.

"I think it's time I start pulling my weight. And I sure as hell don't want to do laundry with the ladies." Morales explained.

" _Amen_ to that." Alex chuckled.

"Fine. You can come to." Glenn reluctantly said. "Anybody else want to volunteer to come with me while they're at it!?" Glenn then shouted out across the whole camp. _Glenn immediately regretted saying anything when he saw a small group of people walk up to him._

"I'll come." A blonde woman said.

"Same here." A darker man said, wearing a baseball T-Shirt.

"Consider me in." A familiar man said, walking up to them. Alex recognized the voice and wanted to puke. _It was Merle._ "Little brother left on a hunting trip without me. Gotta do something to kill the time."

"Good job Glenn. You practically got the whole camp coming with us." Alex said sarcastically, elbowing him in the shoulder a bit too hard.

•••

 _Glenn and Alex were in the RV, and in the process of loading their travel gear for the long trek to the city. It would take hours to get there, and they couldn't risk taking a vehicle to and from Atlanta._ "Ready to go?" Glenn asked Alex with a smile.

" _Ready_ as I'll ever be." Alex returned the smile and swung her travel bag around her shoulders. Both walk out of the camper to find Morales, Merle, Andrea, and T-dog waiting for them.

"Getting all smoochy in there?" Merle mockingly said, making a kissing face.

"Shut up." Everyone said in unison, Merle shut his mouth, deciding that arguing was pointless.

 _Everybody turned to leave, with Alex grabbing Dales toolbox, for if they needed to break a lock or something._

Shane walked up to the group who was about to leave and stood in their path. "I'm still not too lenient on letting you all go out there, so just promise me that every last one of you will be careful?" Shane glared at everyone with concern. _He was practically the leader of this group and was responsible for everyone's well being._

"And bring back my toolbox!" Dale called out from the top of the RV.

"Will do!" Alex called out to Dale. "And don't worry Shane, we'll be back before you even know it." Alex reassuringly pats Shane on the shoulder.

"I'll hold you to that." Shane chuckles and moves to the side, allowing everybody to pass. With that, everyone leaves down the long trail, down to Atlanta.

•••

 _An hour after Alex, Glenn and the rest of the group left for their scavenging run, Shane was off somewhere chopping firewood, while Dale, Lori, Carol, and a few other survivors were sitting around a couple of lawn chairs, socializing._

"No I'm telling you, I used to be quite the cook back in my day." Dale was making conversation with everyone.

"Rick always said I made good food, but I knew he was always lying." Lori said, also trying to engage in the conversation. "He was always one to keep a straight face when it came to my food."

 _Everyone laughed at Lori's little story. It was rare for anybody to laugh anymore. The apocalypse had already taken so much from them so it was nice to just sit around a bit and tell stories of how the world used to be._

"You telling everyone about your godly cooking skills again?" A young blonde girl said to Dale, walking past the group with her carrying firewood.

"Oh Cmon _Amy_ , you and _Andrea_ know my cooking is pretty good!" Dale chuckled.

"There is only so much you can do with canned fruit and ramen noodles." Amy teased. "But yeah, I guess I'd have to adm--" Amy was about to say before Shane's CB radio went off a couple of feet from them.

 ** _"Hello? Hello? Can anybody hear my voice?"_** A male voice came from the CB radio.

Amy dropped the firewood she was carrying and ran to the radio, kneeled down and started speaking to it. "Hey, hello?" She said frantically, hoping the man would respond. Meanwhile Dale and everyone else comes dashing to the radio, curious to who is talking.

 ** _"Can anybody hear my voice?"_** The male repeats over the radio.

"Yes! I can hear you. You're coming through, over?" Amy replied, trying to get the male to respond to her.

 ** _"If anybody reads, please respond."_** The male said. He didn't hear any response that Amy tried to get out. **_"Broadcasting on emergency channel. Will be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. If anybody reads, please respond."_**

"We're just outside the city." Amy attempted to reach him again. All she heard from the other end now was static. Alex was right. This thing was a piece of crap. "Dammit. Hello? Hello?" She attempted one more time, but got the same result. "He couldn't hear me, I couldn't warn him." She said worryingly. Amy knew that the man on the radio was going into the city blind. He didn't know of the dangers.

 ** _Atlanta Georgia, June 14, 2011_**

 ** _2:46 pm_**

 _It took almost three hours, but we finally made it. The city is more quiet than I remembered. Oh yeah. That was before the world ended,_ Alex thought to herself.

"It's more quieter than last time." Glenn whispered to himself.

"Okay everybody." Alex stopped and turned around to meet everyone's gaze. "We go in, we come out. _No unnecessary bullshit_ , got it?" Everyone just nodded at the her words. All but for a certain someone. _Merle_.

"Why should we follow your orders anyway?" Merle challenged. "I thought scrawny here was the brains of this operation?"

"Would you actually follow his orders though?" Alex raised her eyebrow.

"Alright _sugar tits_ , you have a point." Merle nodded. The group then continued into the city, where they started in one building, and moved to the next, avoiding the geeks that were roaming the streets.

•••

 _The group had been scavenging for hours. They had found some things of value in the over run city. They mostly had extra clothes, some canned goods, a couple of small pocket knives, and a 'Punisher' comic book which Alex took for herself respectively._

 _Alex however, had been searching for something specific within the various office buildings and stores that they had picked clean. She was looking for parts she could use to modify Shane's radio. But so far, she had no luck finding the correct parts._

 _I really wish there was a 'Radio World' Somewhere._

"So far we aren't getting anywhere." Morales sighed placing his bag down on the floor to take a small break. They were currently inside a department store that was close to the center of the city.

"We are doing much better than when I come here alone so that is something." Glenn countered. "Plus, the city is more quiet than usual so be happy about that."

"Hey guys, I found these in the other room!" Alex said a bit too happily, walking up to them, and handed them a pair of walkie talkies.

"Good find." Morales said, admiring the two communication devices.

"This place is shit" Merle mumbled to himself.

"How about you shut up Merle! All we need is your whining!?" Alex snapped.

"What did you say to me bitch?" Merle challenged, walking up to Alex until he was within inches from her.

"Did I stutter?" Alex sarcastically said. "I said stop your whining and be a man for once!"

In a fit of rage, Merle shoves Alex away from him, attempting to make her fall to the ground, but is unsuccessful at doing so. _Alex after all was half machine._

This infuriates Merle even more as he starts to rush at Alex but is stopped when Morales and T-dog hold him back from making another move on Alex.

"Settle down Merle!" Morales ordered in a strict tone.

"Let go of me you beaner!" Merle snarled. "I need to teach this whore a lesson!"

"It's not worth it man!" T-dog tried reasoning, but also not succeeding.

"Horse?" Alex whispered to herself, turning towards the glass door.

"What the hell did you call me!?" Merle shouted, barely hearing Alex.

"Shut up!" Alex shushed everyone in the room. "I hear a horse."

"There are no horses in the city. Are there?" Glenn asked confused.

Everybody stays silent, hearing the slight trotting of a horse outside as it slowly fades away. "That definitely sounds like a horse." Alex opinionatedly stated.

"What the hell is a horse doing in the city?" Andrea spoke up in utter confusion.

"Let's check the rooftop." Glenn mentions and starts making his way to the stairwell with everyone following closely behind.

•••

 _The door swings open, with Glenn, Morales, Alex, Andrea, T-Dog, and Merle exiting onto the rooftop. Everybody ran across the rooftop, to the other side, where they have a good view of a man on a horse, scurrying away from a large horde of walkers_.

"Shit! He just rang the dinner bell!" Andrea said in shock.

They all watch as the man on the horse got cornered by the walkers, and was forced to the ground. " _Poor bastard_. He didn't even know what he was getting himself into." Morales sighed. _Another person has fallen to the dead,_ he thought.

"Wait! Look!" Glenn pointed at the large crowd of walkers. Everybody just watches as the man manages to crawl under a military tank. "The guy is more smarter than we thought."

 _They then hear gunshots coming from under the tank, as they watch almost every walker start crawling under after the man._

"Or he is a bigger dumbass than we expected!" Alex pointed out.

"Shit! We're trapped!" Andrea started pacing back and forth. "That guy down there just signed our death warrants!"

"Calm down Andrea!" Morales tried reasoning. "We'll find away out of here."

"How? There is no way out of here! We are not getting out of this Morales!" Andrea argued. _She believed that they were dead._

"I think he's dead. There are too many walkers under the tank for him to be alive still." Glenn said sadly.

"Actually I don't think he is!" Alex perked up and grabbed one of the radios from her bag. "Military tanks like that one have an access hatch on the underside. He probably got in through there." Alex explained.

"Do you think he has a radio on him?" Morales asked.

"I doubt it. But the military has its own _broadcasting channel_ that if we are lucky enough, we can reach him through the CB radio inside the tank." Alex started fiddling with the dial on the radio, trying to find the right frequency.

"And why would we save the dumbass that trapped us here?" Merle asked.

"Because we are not gonna leave anybody behind." Alex simply said.

"I agree with Alex. If it was any of us down there, we would want to be saved." Glenn agreed.

"So how exactly are we gonna save him?" Morales asked.

Glenn and Alex peek over the ledge of the building and see that the walker frenzy had lost interest in the tank and went down to join the horse feast. "Now is our only chance." Glenn said, and started to walk towards the stairwell.

"Glenn wait!" Alex grabbed him by the wrist. "It's too dangerous. I'll go."

"No you're not. I'm faster and I know the city very well. I'm going." Glenn said with no room for arguments. "Get that paintball armour that we found and meet me in the alleyway below us in eight minutes."

"Fine. Take this then" Alex hands Glenn her extra CB radio and motions T-Dog, and Morales to follow her.

•••

 _Glenn had left about three minutes ago to go and save that guy on the horse. It was stupid but brave. Now Alex, Morales, T-dog, and Andrea were near the exit into the Alleyway that Glenn told them to meet him at._

"You sure we'll be alright in this armour?" T-dog asked Alex as she finished fastening the straps behind him.

"You have any better ideas?" Alex asked.

"Nope" T-dog settles for saying.

"Good." Alex said with with a smile. Alex's attention turns to the small walkie talkie that she had when a familiar voice was heard on it.

 ** _"I'm back! Got a guest, plus four geeks in the alley."_** Glenn said over the radio.

"Alright boys, it's now or never." Alex said and got ready to open the door.

"I prefer never." T-dog muttered but got his baseball bat ready anyway.

"Ok, on three I open the door. _One_ … _Two_ … _THREE_!" Alex shouted and quickly opened the door, with both Morales and T-dog rushing out to take down the lone walkers. Once outside, Alex had a clear view of Glenn, and the unknown man who was wearing a _sheriff's outfit_ , running down the opposite stairwell to them. "Cmon!" She motioned with her hand, trying to make them hurry up.

Once everyone rushes back inside, Andrea didn't waste anytime and grabbed the man by the short collar and aimed her weapon at him. "You son of _bitch_! We ought to kill you!"

"Just chill out Andrea! Back off!" Morales ordered.

"Cmon, ease up Andrea." Alex also tried to calm her down.

"Ease up? You're kidding me right?" Andrea said hysterically. "We're dead because of this stupid asshole!"

"Andrea! I said back the hell off!" Morales shouted, hoping she would take the hint and lower her weapon. Morales looks at the gun she had aimed at the man and felt a little more comfort at seeing that the safety was on. "Or pull the trigger?"

"We're dead… all of us...because of you." Andrea said emotionally, as she lowered her gun and backed away.

"I don't understand?" The unknown man said, looking around in confusion.

Morales grabs the man by the arm and begins to lead him from the alleyway exit, and into the department store. "Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies." Morales explained, and roughly shoved the man down the hallway. "You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral!"

"Every _geek_ for miles around heard you popping off rounds!" T-dog said bitterly. Everybody enters the store part, where they show the man the large amount of walkers at the glass doors.

"You just rang their dinner bell." Andrea replied meekly, and watched as the first set of glass door began to break due to the large horde.

"Get the picture now?" Morales asked, but is ignored by the man.

"Since when did they just pick up stuff and use it as a weapon?" Alex spoke up, pointing at two of the walkers bashing the glass doors open with a brick.

"They don't." Morales also said in complete surprise. "Must be one messed up day for us."

"What the hell were _you_ doing out there anyway?" Andrea asked the man.

"Trying to flag the _helicopter_." The man simply said. He looked around to see that these people were looking at him like he was crazy.

" _Helicopter_? Man, that's crap." T-dog said. "There ain't no damn _helicopter_."

"It could be an _hallucination_? It sometimes happens." Alex insisted. As much as she wants to believe it too, there was no helicopter coming to save them.

"I saw it!" The man persisted.

"Hey T-dog, try and see if Alex's radio can contact the others." Morales asked T-dog nicely. He then proceeded to fiddle with the side dial, trying to find the right channel.

"Others? The _refugee center_?" The man asked hopeful.

"That place was over-run months ago." Alex said, bringing the man's hopes down. "Sorry, but there is no refugee center."

 _The man seemed to be sad by this revelation. Maybe he had family there? Poor guy._

"Got no signal down here." T-dog spoke up, unable to get the channel. "Maybe the roof?" Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Then a short moment later, another one.

"Shit! Was that Merle!?" Alex said with panic and started running towards the stairwell.

"Cmon, let's go!" Morales ushered the man to follow which he did so.

•••

 _Everyone rushed up to the rooftop yet again, to see what was the cause of that commotion and saw Merle Dixon perched up on the ledge of the building, firing his sniper rifle at the walkers below._

"Hey Dixon, are you crazy!?" Alex shouted out to the man, which he replies by chuckling like he was a nutjob and fires off another round.

 _And people said I was the crazy one._

"Huh? Hey! You ought to be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh? Merle said, jumping off the ledge and onto the rooftop. "Only common sense." He said laughing again.

"You wastin bullets we don't even got _man_!" T-dog spoke up in a pissed off tone. "And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man just _chill_!"

"Hey! Bad enough I've got this taco bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna have to take orders from you? Merle challenged T-dog.

"This isn't gonna be good." Alex whispered to herself, with the unknown man next to her, hearing what she said.

"What isn't gonna be goo--" he said before Merle spoke up again, interrupting him.

"I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day." Merle said, getting up in T-dog's face.

"That'll be the day? You got something you want to tell me?" T-dog took _offence_ to Merle accusation.

"Hey, T-dog, just leave it." Morales says, trying to stop the impending fight.

" _No_!" T-dog persisted to push Merle's buttons more.

"Alright, it ain't worth it!" Morales kept trying. "Now Merle, just relax, okay? We've got enough trouble."

"You want to know the day?" Merle ignored Morales.

"Yeah!" T-dog insisted, getting into Merle's face again.

"I'll tell you the day mister ' _Yo_.' It's the day I take orders from a nig--" Merle said before a fist met his face and knocked him to the ground.

With Merle's vision all blurred all he saw was a figure drag him to the nearest pipe and put him up into sitting position. "Hey officer? May I borrow those handcuffs?" Alex asked the man politely.

The man nods and takes the handcuffs from his belt, and tosses them to Alex. She then proceeds to grab his right wrist and cuffs him to a pipe next to them.

"You _bitch_! When I get out of here, I'm gonna kill you!" Merle snarled at Alex, trying to slip out of the handcuffs.

"Then let's get one thing straight Merle." Alex said with a soft yet scary tone. "I don't like racial slurs. Especially from a stupid shit kicker like you. Do we got that?"

Merle just responded with headbutting Alex in the nose which did more damage to him than her, but still made her stumble back with her nose bleeding.

"Hey!" The man said, kneeling down next to him and grabbing him by the collar. "We don't hit woman!"

"Who the hell are you!?" Merle shouted in confusion.

" _Officer Friendly_. Look here Merle. Things are different now." The man explained. "There is no hitting woman because they roughed you up. There is no taco benders or niggers anymore. No dumb as shit, inbred white trash fool's either. There is only dark meat and white meat. There is us and the dead. We survive by pulling together, not apart!"

Merle just smirks and looks away from the man. "Screw you man."

The man sighs. "I can see you make a habit of missing the point."

"Yeah?" Merle muttered. "Well screw you twice."

The man had enough of Merle's attitude, and pointed his revolver at Merle's head. "You ought to be more polite to a man with a gun. Only common sense."

Everybody watched in shock and even found some respect for the man sticking up for T-dog and Alex. "You wouldn't. You're a cop." Merle replied with a chuckle.

The man saw that maybe he did go to far with threatening Merle and lowers his weapon. "All I am anymore, is a man looking for his wife and son. And anybody who gets in the way of that is gonna lose." The man whispered to Merle in the soft scary voice that Alex had done just moments ago. "I'll give you a moment to think about that."

 _The man got up from near Merle and looked around where he saw Alex who was sitting across from Merle, trying to stop her nose from bleeding, with Andrea and Glenn aiding._

The man kneels down in front of Alex and moves her hand from her nose. "It ain't broken that's for sure. You're more tough than I thought."

"Thanks." Alex said sheepishly, and got up from the ground. "What's your name _Officer Friendly_?"

" _Rick Grimes_." The man introduced himself. "What's yours?"

" _Alex_." She also introduced. "I don't suppose you have a plan on getting out of here do you?"

"I didn't think that far." Rick said sadly. "I'm sorry for getting you all in this mess."

"You're not _Atlanta PD_. Where you from?" Morales asked Rick.

"From up the road aways." Rick simply replied.

"Well Rick Grimes, from up the road aways. Welcome to the big city." Morales said sarcastically and stood up, as they stare off into the large horde down below them.

 ** _Oklahoma, June 14, 2011 (Unknown Location)_**

 ** _1:12 pm_**

 _After California, it was easier to get around using the seemingly empty back roads of the countryside. It was more time consuming sure. But it was safer than taking the highway._

 _John, Cameron, James Ellison, and Savannah Weaver were all piled in Derek's dodge ram pickup truck. At least it had back seats so they wouldn't have to squeeze into the main cab. It was mostly quiet in the truck. Savannah and Ellison were asleep while Cameron was too focused on driving. John on the other hand, was in the process of cleaning Cameron's Glock 17 handgun._

It surprised John that she even let him touch the weapon, let alone take it apart to clean the inside. _Good thing i'm cleaning this,_ John thought. _She probably hasn't cleaned this since before the world ended._

"Cam?" John softly said, to avoid waking Ellison and Savannah.

"Yes John?" She said, curious to what he was gonna ask.

"When we get to the CDC, what do you expect to find there?" John asked.

"It would be logical to assume that there are scientists still trying to look for a cure." Cameron replied simply.

"And if not?" John asked.

"I don't know. If there is no cure for this virus. Humanity will most likely be facing extinction." Cameron said sadly.

 _What was up with Cameron lately? She hasn't been the same since this whole outbreak started. Since mom died. Usually she would be more logical and more cold like she normally is. So why does she act like she's more human?_

"Hey Cameron? You've been acting different lately. Are you okay?" John asked concerned.

"Yes. I'm functioning at 96 percent. Why do you ask?" Cameron said with confusion.

"You have been acting different lately. You've been acting more... human." John said.

"You know that's impossible." Cameron said in her monotone voice, meeting John's gaze and quickly focusing back on the road.

"Is it? The way you have been perceiving things lately is something that you have never done before! Your different Cam." John persisted. He knows that she is more different than any other machine. _She was no longer just a terminator._

Cameron didn't say anything. She was processing what John had just said. _Is he right? Am I more than a machine? It seems illogical that I am to be considered human. I am capable of learning, but is that considered becoming human?_

John gazed down at Cameron's left hand and saw that her left hand was twitching, and almost crushing the steering wheel. _The only time he remembered her doing that was when she was jealous of Riley. Was she jealous? Or was she trying to accept that she is changing?_

"Cameron? Are you alright?" John asked very worryingly, motioning at her hand with his head.

Cameron looked down and realized that her left hand was indeed twitching rapidly. "I think I might be damaged again." She _lied_.

"Please tell me the truth Cameron." John insisted, and put his hand on Cameron's arm reassuringly.

"I think that you might be correct. About me being different." She reluctantly said.

"Like how?" John asked with his curiosity skyrocketing.

"The way I perceive situations are entirely different now than how I used to." Cameron answered. "A few days before we left the safe house, I was outside patrolling. There was a man that tried to knock me unconscious so he could either rape me, eat me, or just rob me."

"And?" John said, very interested in the conversation.

"He didn't know what I was. I killed him." Cameron simply replied.

John just mentally kicked himself. _I guess deep down, she will always be a killer._

"However, I hesitated." Cameron then said. Maybe I was wrong, John thought. "The man begged me not to kill him. He was truly afraid that he was going to die."

"But you did it anyway." John said a bit to harshly.

"He was a threat to me and you. I couldn't let him live. I had to override my commands to terminate him." Cameron explained to John, hoping that he wouldn't see her as a stupid machine again. _For some reason now, she didn't like being called just a machine that had no free thought. It reminded her of how John used to treat her when he was with Riley._

"I guess that really means that you are changing." John smiled. They rode the rest of the way in silence, with Cameron playing back their conversation in a loop. _John was more patient with me now. He used to always scold me for being confused. Now, he takes the time to teach me to understand._

 ** _Atlanta Georgia, June 14, 2011_**

 ** _1:34 pm_**

 _So far we are still screwed. We can't reach camp, we can't find an escape route! What are we gonna do?_

"You all ready?" Rick asked everybody. They just reluctantly nod. Everybody was all currently in the back storage area, of the department store.

 _Rick had the idea that in order to escape, we had to smell like the dead. I lived in the ruins of Judgement Day and I can vouch that even this was more gruesome than living in the tunnels underground. And we had to deal with rapists, cannibals and machines. It couldn't get worse. Could it?_

Rick swings the fire axe, that he acquired from an emergency box on the wall, and takes off the dead walker's arm. Everybody flinched from the sudden smell of rotting human flesh.

 _Correction. It does get way worse. I'm so glad that I didn't volunteer for this._

"Here Morales." Rick said, handing the face shield and fire axe to the man. "Nobody get this on your skin or your eyes." Rick said. _It made sense that if you did so, it could be infectious._

Everybody complied and grabbed handfuls of the walker guts, and started coating both Rick and Glenn in the horrid smelling flesh.

"This is really bad!" Glenn said in a panicked tone.

"We have no choice. Those glass doors won't hold forever." Rick said.

"Do we smell like them?" Glenn asked.

"Oh _yeah_." Alex replied, trying not to vomit.

"We need more." Rick said, snatching the axe from Morales and started cutting up the walker corpse even more. Everybody probably lost their appetite for today.

After being coated in the walker flesh, Rick and Glenn exit through the alleyway exit and continue down, until they reach the street.

" _God_ I hope this works." Glenn whispered to himself.

"Don't draw any attention." Rick command in a hushed tone, trying to not have any of the walkers find out that they are human.

•••

Meanwhile, Everybody else was back on the rooftop, with Morales looking through a pair of binoculars, trying to find Rick and Glenn. "There!" He pointed out for everyone to see. "They are almost there."

"I actually can't believe that this is working." Andrea said in complete surprise. _Geeks really are dumb._

Suddenly, everyone hears rumbling in the sky. They all look up to see a couple of stray raindrops had fallen onto them, and started getting more rapid. "Oh _shit_!" Alex said.

"It's just a _cloud burst_! It'll pass!" Morales tried to reassure everyone. He then looks back through the binoculars to see the walker horde slowly start surrounding them.

•••

"The smell is washing off, isn't it?" Glenn said worryingly, trying to remain calm.

"No, it isn't!" Rick said, trying to reassure his companion. He slowly looks at his surroundings only to see that the walkers are now closer. "Well… maybe."

A walker came rushing at Rick, having smelt that he was in fact human and closes in for the attack. Rick takes notice of this fairly quickly and swings his fire axe right into the walker's head. " _RUN_!" He shouts to Glenn.

Glenn didn't need to be told twice and starts running by Rick's side, taking down walker's left and right, that were in their way. They continue their advance down the street, to the construction yard, with the entire horde chasing them.

Once in front of them was clear, both Rick and Glenn break into a full on sprint, and leaving the walkers in the dust until they reached the fence. Rick and Glenn throw both of their weapons over and start to climb it. Once they were over, Glenn and Rick shed their bloody trench coats and start running down the construction yard where Rick turns to shoot his handgun at the walkers that were climbing the fence.

Glenn noticed this but he didn't pay too much attention and focused on opening the key box to retrieve a set of truck keys. "Rick!" Glenn shouts and tosses him the keys which he catches.

Rick runs further down the construction yard where they find an equipment loading van and quickly get inside it, with Glenn following closely behind and hopping in the passenger seat, and a walker scratching at the window just as Glenn had closed it. " _Go_!" He shouted.

Rick puts the truck into gear and speeds down the construction yard until they exit through the opposite side and continue down the highway.

"God oh god! There all over that place!" Glenn said trying not to panic again.

"We need to draw them away." Rick explained. "Those roll up doors at the front of the store, that area, I need cleared. Do you still have that extra radio?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" Glenn asked in confusion.

"Radio your friends. Tell them to get down there and get ready." Rick ordered Glenn. Earlier Alex had asked Rick if he had a plan and he sure was putting one into play.

"How the hell do I draw them away? I missed that part?" Glenn raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Noise." Rick simply replied.

•••

"I can't believe they left us!" Alex shouted in frustration. _And I thought Glenn liked me! Guess no Cowboy's gonna be coming to save the damsel in distress._

"Wait what!? The _officer_ left us!?" Merle said in complete shock. "He had the handcuff keys!"

Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of small silver keys. "You mean these?"

Merle's face instantly turned into a frown. It was like giving a child a loaded gun.

Suddenly, Alex's extra CB radio goes off in her hand. **_"Those roll-up doors in front of the store, facing the street. Meet us there and be ready!"_** Glenn said over the radio.

"Copy." Alex said and nodded to Morales, Andrea, and T-dog. The three grab all their gear and rush to the stairwell, with Alex being last.

"Alex!" Merle shouted. "Cmon, you can't just leave me here!"

Alex stopped dead in her tracks. "I can't?" Alex tilted her head to the right. A habit she most likely picked up from Cameron.

"You said it yourself! You can't leave anybody behind!" Merle pleaded. "Cmon Alex, it's not human!"

Alex looked down at the small keys in her hand, and pondered on what she should do. _It would be inhumane to leave him here. Then on the other hand, he is reckless and would probably get people killed. Nah, screw it. I hate him anyway. I'll just leave him the toolbox or something._

Alex chucked the keys off of the roof, with Merle watching the events unfold. "YOU BITCH!" Merle snarled.

"Don't be such a big crybaby!" Alex said as she kicked over Dales tool bag. "I'm leaving you the hacksaw!" Alex rolled her eyes and shut the roof access door, with it bending shut due to the sheer amount of force that she had used. _At least I'm not leaving him completely screwed. Guess I'm gonna have to come up with some lie to tell them that I had dropped the key or something. One thing is for sure though. I'm gonna have to come back for Dales tool bag._

•••

 ** _Author's Note: This chapter really was an alternate take on what happened on the show, but with a bit of a twist, considering we have Alex there with the Atlanta group._**

 ** _Next chapter, we are gonna be focusing on the consequences that Alex will face when they get back to camp. She did after all just kill Merle because she didn't like him._**

 ** _And also, just to clear something up that may confuse you. This isn't Alex's character. She usually isn't so cold hearted when it comes to decisions like sacrificing Merle, just so they could escape. I guess the best I could say is, that Alex made a last second decision._**

 ** _Here's a brief summary of Alex's character, so you know who exactly who she is. Her full name is Alexandra Mathews. She was born September 26, 2011, after Judgment Day. She had been taken care of by her older brother, Martin Mathews, who was around sixteen at the time of the bombs dropping, and was raised by him until 2031 when Alex was captured by Skynet. During that time, Alex was put into 'Project Angel' Where she was turned into a T-H (Terminator Human-Hybrid) To infiltrate the Connor Camp and assassinate John Connor._**

 ** _After a failed attempt at the hands of her brother, Alex was captured by the Resistance where they eventually removed the neural network that was linking Alex's brain to Skynet control. Later, Alex and Martin were chosen by John Connor to go to the past and help stop Judgement Day from ever happening. They did, but we're too late when John had time jumped into the future to save Cameron. But due to a glitch in the TDE, Alex and Martin eventually find John in the tunnels two years later and help him become the leader who he was supposed to be._**

 ** _Both Alex and Martin live through Judgement Day yet again. But when John sends Martin on a recon mission with Allison Young, he along with Allison were captured and killed by Skynet. Six months later, Alex along with the cyborg Cameron, are sent back to 1999 to stop John from being assassinated by the T-888 known as Cromartie. (Note: Alex is around 43 to 44 years old in the story and still looks like she is still in her early twenties due to her being half machine.)_**

 ** _The next chapter will also be focusing on John, Cameron, James Ellison, and Savannah Weaver as they travel cross country to meet our beloved characters. This chapter didn't have much Jameron development, but we'll get there eventually._**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 3: On The Road

**Edited and Co-written by Rexadex72**

 ** _Thank you all for the reviews. Thanks to you guys, this story will be different, yet the same. I hope you guys understand what that means. You'll see some plot lines that are the same, if not similar, so I guess you either deal with it, or stop reading altogether._**

 ** _Just to clear something up, it was only one chapter that even had similar elements to episode 2 from season one. So you can't give me shit over one chapter out of several. The next is that apparently I'm paranoid when it comes to racial slurs? Not at all. I'm not type the person who goes around calling anybody niggers and beaners. I have more respect for others and don't want to offend anybody. Because deep down, we are all equal._**

 ** _Disclaimer: This chapter also has some racial slurs._**

 ** _I had to put myself into a very dark situation when writing this, when both me and my Co-writer had came up with the idea. It's not that we are sick people, it's just to develop the characters more, and add more drama. Because last I checked, you all wanted there to be tons of drama and you wanted it to be unique._**

 **The Walking Dead: Termination Season 1**

 **Chapter 3: On The Road**

 ** _Oklahoma, June 14, 2011 (Unknown Location)_**

 ** _9:46 pm_**

The long journey had been very tough so far. It was wary on John, James Ellison and Savannah Weaver. They had traveled hundreds of miles and still hadn't arrived to their destination yet. Cameron on the other hand wasn't _fatigued_ with the constant traveling. In fact, if she had to, Cameron would travel to the moon and back a hundred times if she could.

Now, it was dark. It was too dangerous to travel at night. Even with Cameron, there were still dangers that even she couldn't save John from.

Everybody had decided that they were going to find an abandoned motel and spend the night there, hoping to get some decent rest for the first time since they had left California.

Cameron scanned the horizon, looking from left to right, until she found a small motel that was in the middle of nowhere, in a small town, and drove to it.

The motel area was mostly quiet. There was no sounds that could be heard. The area even seemed to be deprived of any roamers. Lucky for them.

John, Ellison, and Savannah waited in the truck until Cameron returned from scanning for any available rooms to sleep in.

It was silent until Ellison spoke up. "So John?"

"Huh? What?" John mumbled, waiting patiently for Cameron to return.

" _You_ and Cameron seem very close." Ellison stated. It wasn't a question.

"What makes you think that?" John said, trying to sound like he didn't know what he was saying.

"Don't play games. I saw the way you hugged her back at the gas station in LA." Ellison said unconvinced. There was something going on between them and Ellison wanted to know.

"She's a machine Ellison. They don't feel anything." John said bitterly, knowing that deep down, it wasn't true. "I only hugged her because she had been taking care of me since my mom died."

Ellison just sighed. "John, I know the difference between a friendly hug, and a lovers embrace."

"What are you even saying? That I like her?" John scoffed.

"I'm right though aren't I?" Ellison raised his eyebrow, staring at the young man intently.

Suddenly, the driver's door opens, revealing Cameron who had just returned. "The area is clear." Cameron said in her monotone voice.

"And the rooms?" Ellison asked.

"There is only one room that hasn't been completely torn up or looted." Cameron answered. "We are all gonna have to share one room."

"As long as I can get some decent rest!" John said, getting out of the truck and stretching his legs.

•••

Cameron enters the motel room first with everyone else in tow, and setting their bags near the doorway. The room already had a lantern placed on the nightstand which illuminated the entire motel room. The motel room wasn't like any normal room you'd find at the nearest motel six. It was more of a master suite, with two beds, a couch, and a small kitchen and the far end.

Savannah seemed to be the happiest with seeing the large bed, because she immediately ran at it and jumped into it, not caring for the two months of dust buildup flying off of it.

" _Savannah_! Be quiet!" Ellison shushed to the small redhead which made her fall silent.

"Sorry Uncle James." She said sadly.

"Don't be. Just remember the dangers that are on the outside." Ellison reminded. He then looked at the two beds before speaking again. "So how do we do this? Both guys on one bed and the two ladies on the other?"

"I don't sleep." Cameron shook her head.

"Okay. Well then I guess Savannah will sleep on the same bed as me then." Ellison said and sat on the bed, taking off his boots and placing them near the nightstand.

John also did so and wasted no time in piling into his bed. He hadn't slept the whole trip over here and was feeling extremely fatigued.

After a couple of minutes, John was already fast asleep in his bed. Savannah also fell asleep not too long after, which left only two people remaining awake. _Ellison and Cameron._

Cameron stayed by the window, with a Remington shotgun in her hands, and guarding the perimeter for threats. James wasn't as tired as John and Savannah were and just stayed sitting up, with his back resting against the backboard of the bed.

It was awkward for Ellison. He knew that Cameron didn't like him that much because she believed that he threatened John's life. Not that Ellison threatened John's life directly, it was just that he was sometimes careless and lied too much.

Cameron and Ellison had their own little staring contest. Cameron would turn her attention from the window every so often and would stare at the former agent before looking back and scanning for threats.

"So." Ellison coughed, getting Cameron's attention. "Where is the other one? Your friend, Alex?" Cameron was silent for a long moment. _Maybe she was pondering on his question?_

"We don't know. She left on a trip three days before the outbreak started." Cameron said.

"So she could be dead?" Ellison asked.

"I doubt it. She had lived through Judgement Day twice now. I have faith." Cameron persisted. _Faith? Since when did a machine have faith?_

Both are interrupted when they start to hear screaming coming from John. Cameron rushed to John's aid, fearing the worst, but soon realized that he was having yet another nightmare.

Ellison watched in complete surprise and amazement as Cameron put down her shotgun and took off her black combat boots. She then slipped into the bed with John and held him in her arms which managed to calm him down a lot.

Ellison was correct in his assumptions. John and Cameron were very close to one another. "You love him. Don't you?" Ellison asked. It wasn't a question.

"I don't know. I care about him and his safety, but I'm a machine." Cameron said with a hint of sadness in her voice which Ellison quickly recognized.

"Honestly, I think you might be wrong." Ellison said. "I've seen the way _you_ look at him. The way he looks at _you_."

"I don't understand?" Cameron said with confusion.

"How do you really feel about John?" Ellison asked, mentally kicking himself for giving a terminator relationship advice but still keeping a smile on his face.

"Like I said. I care that he is safe." Cameron deadpanned. "However." She then says.

"However?" Ellison raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"When I was created, I was based off of a human template. _Allison Young_. She was a resistance fighter in my timeline." Cameron explained. "Skynet had succeeded in duplicating human emotions. It ensured that my sleeper agent mode would be successful."

"So they took this _Allison Young_ and put her emotions into you?" Ellison asked with curiosity. He was starting to become very intrigued with the cyborg.

"Yes and no. Skynet can't recreate the chemical reactions that a human experiences when they feel love, sadness, or happiness. Instead they rely on putting memories of our templates into us, and that allows us to essentially feel these emotions that had happened." Cameron finished.

It was a lot for Ellison to take in. He never would have thought that a machine could feel emotions. That it took someone's suffering in order to do so. But it was possible and he was right about everything. Now, he needed to hear it directly from the cyborg's mouth.

"Do you love him?" Ellison repeated.

Cameron just stared at Ellison, and looked down to John who was sleeping peacefully. "Yes. I do."

This would be very heartwarming if I knew what she was. _Nah, it's still heartwarming_ , Ellison thought. _Just look at her for who she is. Not what she is._ As a man of God, this was true for the former agent.

Ellison looked down at his watch that he still had and saw that it was almost eleven o'clock already. "Well, It's getting late. I should turn in." Ellison said and turned off the lantern next to the nightstand. "Goodnight Cameron." Ellison then said before also falling asleep.

"Goodnight Ellison." Cameron said simply in the darkness. Cameron spent all night pondering on her discussion with James Ellison. _He sure knew how to get information out of people. Guess those are the perks of being an FBI Agent. Correction. Former FBI Agent._

 ** _Georgia, June 15, 2011 (Outside Atlanta)_**

 ** _9:58 am_**

 _Yesterday was one hell of a day. First me Glenn and a few others went into the city to scavenge supplies. Then a Sheriff came strolling into the city on a horse, causing the cities horde to chase and trap us in one of the stores. We then cut up a walker to cover both Glenn and the Sheriff with its flesh and then sent them out to their almost certain deaths. They lived though, so that was pure luck, and we managed to escape with our lives. Except Merle or course. At least he still might be alive. Now apparently Officer Friendly had family here. What were the odds of that!? Guess he must have had luck on his side that day._

Alex is broken out of her thoughts when the zipper on her tent opens, revealing Shane entering inside. "Morning."

"What are you doing in here?" Alex asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you." Shane said with seriousness. "I want to know exactly what happened yesterday with _Merle_."

"What do you mean?" Alex lied convincingly. Yesterday, she told everyone that she had tried to free Merle but dropped the key down a drainage pipe.

"Don't give me that bullshit Alex!" Shane said sternly. "Merle's brother came back this morning from his hunting trip, and T-dog took the blame. Didn't fair much for him since Daryl practically tried to kill him."

"Wait what?" Alex said in complete surprise.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We wouldn't let that happen." Shane said rubbing the back of his head. "Now Rick, Daryl and Glenn are going back into the city to get him, and that tool bag you left. There was also a bag of guns Rick mentioned." Shane explained. "So I'm gonna ask you one more time Alex. What. happened. in. Atlanta?"

Alex just stared at him with no emotion on her face. "I told you, I dropped the key." She insisted.

Shane just stared back, unconvinced at Alex's words but decides to not push it. For now. "Alright then." He said simply and turned on his heels to walk out of Alex's tent before she speaks, catching Shane's attention.

"But I will go with them. It's my fault he's there." Shane just gave her a simple nod and exited the tent, and back into the outside.

 _That was it? He believes me? Shane is definitely onto me. He's not convinced that I "accidentally" dropped the key. I gotta be more cautious now._

 ** _Oklahoma, June 15, 2011 (Unknown Location)_**

 ** _10:00 am_**

John opened his eyes to feel someone by his side. He shifted slightly to turn and saw Cameron who was snuggled up against him, with her head lying on his chest. John's nervousness skyrocketed. _Why wasn't she guarding the window? Why was she sleeping with me? She doesn't sleep, she always reminds us._

Cameron lifted her head from John's chest and gazed into his eyes before speaking. "Good morning."

"Morning. Why are you sleeping on me?" John asked, mentally kicking himself for asking why she slept.

"I don't sleep." Cameron deadpanned.

 _Yup. Knew she'd say that._ "Ok. Why were you laying on me then?" John corrected himself.

"You were having a nightmare. You calm down when I'm close, so I stayed by your side all night." Cameron explained.

"You didn't have to do that." said John.

"I know. But I wanted to." Cameron simply replied with a soft voice.

John could have sworn he saw life in her eyes. They seemed to sparkle when she was near him. Beats the terminator glare he mostly receives.

"So, what time is it?" John asked, looking around the room to see the daylight spilling in through the curtains. He looked to his right at the second bed and saw that Ellison and Savannah weren't present. "Where are Savannah and Ellison at?"

"It's _10:03 am_ , and Savannah and Ellison are outside loading the truck to leave."

"Guess it's better to not keep them waiting." John said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. _Good job Connor. Your very smooth._

"Yes. We should leave." Cameron said sadly and stalked towards the door.

Before Cameron could open the door, John grabs her by the wrist. " _Cameron_ , wait!" John bursted out. She turned to meet his gaze, waiting for what he had to say. "Look Cameron. I know it's impossible for me and you, to be something more but I just need to know--"

John is interrupted from his moment with Cameron, when they hear gunshots coming from outside, near the motel.

"What was that?" John asked confused.

Cameron quickly walked over to the window and slid the curtain to the side, where she had a clear view of all the commotion outside. She turns around to John with worry on her face. "We got trouble."

•••

James Ellison, and Savannah Weaver were standing outside of the motel parking lot they had spent the night in. They were currently loading up the black pickup truck with their gear for them to continue their journey. Cameron had told Ellison about her plan to go to the 'Center for Disease Control' in Atlanta Georgia. _It was a long shot that the place was still even around considering how bad things were._

"Uncle James?" Savannah spoke up, breaking Ellison out of his thoughts. "When will you teach me how to _shoot_?"

James looks down at the young girl and smiles. "When you're ready Savannah. First you gotta learn to respect the weapon." Ellison explained in a simple manner. "It's not a _toy_."

"I know that James." Savannah said, rolling her eyes annoyingly.

James was about to open his mouth to speak again, when suddenly, a gunshot ricocheted off the windshield of the truck. Ellison grabbed Savannah and lowered her to the ground, and hid behind the vehicle.

"Stay down!" Ellison said to Savannah and drew his _Glock 22._ From his holster and peeked around the corner of the truck, ready to fire. Ellison is stopped immediately stopped from doing so when a man, in a black baseball cap, and leather jacket kicks the weapon from Ellison's hands, with the handgun flying across the parking lot. The man aimed his _Remington Model 1100 American Classic Hunting Shotgun_ at Ellison's forehead.

"Try anything, and I'll kill ya." The man said in mocking tone. "Stand up slowly."

Ellison complied, and slowly got up from the behind the truck with his hands in the air. The man had the shotgun trained on Ellison and was ready to fire if the former agent tried anything. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Ellison said, trying to convince the man. "Just walk away and nothing bad _will_ happen."

"Shut up nigger!" The man snarled and head butted Ellison with the shotgun, knocking Ellison to the ground, unconscious. The man then reached into his leather jacket, pulling out a walkie talkie and began to speak into it. "It's clear down here. Just the little girl remains. What's your status, over?"

"We are in position, over." A male voice said over the radio.

"Good." The man said before putting the radio back into his jacket pocket. He turns to three of his men who approached him. "You two get him, and you get the girl." He said pointing at a terrified Savannah and unconscious Ellison.

•••

The motel room door swings open, with Cameron walking out with her _Glock 17_ in one hand. But before she could react, a man ran up to Cameron with a taser in his hand, and puts the device up against her neck, sending a large shock through her body, and causing her to shut down.

John witnessed this and saw Cameron's body fall to the ground limp. His whole world slowed down in that instant. John didn't even notice the one man that had used his rifle and butted him in the stomach, causing John to fall to the ground, knocking the air out of him.

John's vision blurred, as he fell to the ground. All he could see was a dozen figures enter the room, with three of the figures landing onto floor next to him. When his sight returned, all John saw in front of him was ten men, all equipped with blunt weapons, while some sported hunting rifles.

John glanced to his left, and saw James Ellison unconscious on the ground, and Savannah who was knelt down, with her hands tied behind her back. She had tears running down her face as well. _She was scared._ John then turned his gaze to his right and saw Cameron lying on the ground, unmoving. One of the men, walked behind John, and pulled him into a kneeling position as well, and tied a piece of rope around his wrists.

The larger man who appeared to be the leader, walked up to John and pulled out a switchblade from his jeans pocket. He knelt down in front of John and put the knife near his throat. "You shouldn't have come onto our land." The leader said in a whisper.

"Your land?" John scoffed. "This land belonged to the town. And last I checked. You are not the town." John mockingly said.

"You got _jokes_." The man laughed and turned to his friends. "You hear this guy? We are not the town." He said in a sarcastic tone. The leader turned around very quickly and punches John square in the jaw, causing John to fall over in pain. "Get him back up!" He then ordered the man behind John, which he nods and stands him back up into a Kneeling position. "Don't worry _fella, y_ ou'll be dead soon enough."

"Go to hell!" John spat out into the man's face. The leader flinched slightly and rubbed the spit off of his face, before landing another blow on John.

"You're a feisty one!" The leader chuckled. "But your undisciplined!" He then said angrily. "Guess I need to teach you a lesson about _respect_!"

John glanced back at Cameron's lifeless body that was still on the ground next him with worry. _Why isn't she waking up?! She should have rebooted by now! Please wake up!_

The leader followed John's gaze to the unconscious girl he was looking at. Suddenly, an idea popped into the man's head. _A perfect punishment._ The man got up from in front of John and walked over to Cameron's lifeless body and dragged it in front of John. The leader then stood up and first removed his leather jacket, then his belt.

John's eyes widen at what the man was doing. _He was gonna rape Cameron!_ "NO!" John shouted, trying to get up and rush at the leader, but is stopped from doing so when one of the men behind him holds him back. "Don't do this! Please!" John pleaded.

"You see _young man._ You need to be taught a lesson." The leader said and knelt down in front of Cameron, and started removing her boots.

All John could do was watch in horror as what this man, this savage, was going to do to Cameron. To his protector. John closed his eyes, awaiting for the sounds that would surely haunt him for days to come.

Suddenly, Cameron's eyes shot open. She had finally rebooted and had a clear view of her surroundings. She was currently laying on her stomach, on the floor which brought confusion to the young cyborg. She detected signs of a man who was on top of her, that was in the process of removing his trousers. She knew what he was going to do, and it brought an uneasiness to her. Cameron analyzed potential actions to stop this rapist and came up with a solution. She then turned around so quickly, that she threw the man off of her, with him landing not too far.

Cameron sat up, scanning the whole room, where she saw ten men aiming their weapons at her. She stood up from the floor, just as one man decided to act, and closes in for the attack with his crowbar. Cameron responded to this by grabbing the man by the throat and throwing him at the opposite wall with ease.

All the other men watch in complete shock and confusion at seeing the small petite girl just grab their two hundred pound friend and just hurl him at a wall like he was nothing.

The men who had firearms, take aim at Cameron and start firing at the woman. Cameron just shrugged the bullets off and rushed at the nearest man with incredible speeds, and grabs him by the jugular vein, ripping it out with ease, causing tons of blood to start gushing out of the man's throat.

One by one, Cameron walks up to each man who were trapped in the enclosed space and began to slaughter each one in more gruesome ways than the last. She had ripped one man's head clean off and began to beat the other man with it until his skull was nothing but mush.

Meanwhile, John had crawled to the nearest body where a pocket knife was on the ground waiting for him to use. Savannah was so scared that she had stood up and ran into the bathroom, to avoid the firefight.

John had successfully got the small knife and began to cut the binds behind him, until they snapped apart, allowing him free reign once again. John had looked at the man. The leader who had almost raped Cameron and was now running out the door, stumbling on some bodies during his escape. John then glanced to the right and saw only two men remaining, who were trying to fend off cyborg.

John knew that Cameron could handle her current situation and decided that now was the time for revenge and sprinted out the door, to pursue that man that was so close to violating the person that he deeply cared about. One thing was for sure though. That man wasn't gonna last the next hour.

John exited the room and looked to his right, where he saw the man running along the corridor of the motel. John was about to follow suit when, suddenly, a bloody mutilated body crashes through the window, with both of his arms missing and his neck broken. John ignores this and jumps over the corpse, and continues his pursuit.

Meanwhile, Cameron was inside the now destroyed and bloody motel room. It was now littered with bodies and tons of blood covering the walls, floor, and beds. It was a gruesome sight. Cameron was riddled with bullets in her torso and some metal showing on her face. She was also covered from head to toe in blood, which made her look like she was from a scene from a _horror movie._

Cameron walked around the room, where she saw James Ellison who had finally awoken, looked around the room in horror. He saw Cameron approach him and saw that she was in fact bullet ridden, and blood covering her. "What happened here?" He asked, looking frantically around the room.

"I don't know. I just took care of the threats." Cameron said in her monotone voice and walked over to the bathroom. Cameron opened the door, to reveal Savannah lying on the bathroom floor, staring at her like she was a monster.

James quickly gets up and walks to the bathroom to see Savannah still tied up. "Savannah! Are you ok?!" Ellison said with concern and rushes to her side. Savannah just nodded and started to cry into Ellison's chest.

"Cameron isn't." Savannah said sobbed.

Ellison looked up at Cameron with confusion. _What did she mean by Cameron isn't? She did look like shit right now, but that wasn't what she meant._ Ellison now had one question. "Where's John?"

•••

John ran. That was what he knew. That was all he could do. But this time was different. He wasn't running from something. He was running towards something. _The bastard who had almost raped Cameron was gonna pay. He wasn't gonna survive, that much was certain._

John had been running for blocks into the town. He had no idea where exactly he was at. _Maybe main street?_ There were two story buildings that looked like they were built hundreds of years ago, with a vintage looking movie theater not too far away.

John saw the leader entering the movie theater through the front set of doors and began to follow him. _I have him now,_ John thought.

The lobby of the movie theater was mostly dark. Since there was no power, the only source of light that John had, was the light illuminating from the outside. John saw that the door behind the counter was fully open and heard footsteps echoing through the back. He jumped the counter and entered through the door, and up the set of stairs, following the sound of footsteps.

John found the only door that wasn't chained shut and opened it, entering inside. The room was one of many projector rooms that had a movie projector in the middle, and a large window that revealed the theater room down below. With the sounds of faint growling that could be heard.

As John entered however, he was met with a fist flying into his face and forcing him unto the ground. " _Stupid kid_ , you should have just left me alone!" The man snapped and took out his switchblade from his jean pocket.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" John spat out, and got up from the ground, advancing at the man once again. The man swings the sharp weapon, and John dodges it, causing the man too miss. John then slaps the switchblade from the man's grasp, with it falling to the ground.

Both John and the man exchange punches with one another until the leader punches John in the gut, causing John to fall to the floor, disoriented. "Poor kid! Always thinking that you are the hero!?" The leader chuckled as he stood above John.

John responds to this by giving the leader a nice stern hard kick to the groin, causing him to stumble back in agony once again. John quickly got up off the ground, grabbing the knife that was right next to him and does a horizontal slash onto the leader's stomach.

The leader stumbled back in shock of what had just happened. It all happened so quick and he didn't know what was going on anymore. John decided to end this once and for all and runs up to the man, and giving him one last good kick right into the chest, causing the leader to fly through the window behind him and fall into the theater below them.

The leader fell a short distance before landing in one of the theater rows. John approached the theater window and looked down, seeing the man lying there in pain, but still clearly alive. John noticed slow movements in the darkness and saw four Roamers come up to the man and start to tear him apart and eat him alive.

All John could hear was the screams of pain and crying as the man was being eaten, then a minute later, only silence could be heard. Except for the low growls of the roamers and their sounds of munching on flesh.

John looked down at his hands. He had killed yet again and he hated it. No matter what that man had done, John still hated taking a life. He thought this time would be different. He would be avenging Cameron. But he still felt guilty for his actions.

"John?" A soft feminine voice called out to him, breaking John out of his thoughts. John turned around to see Cameron standing right in front of him. She was still covered in blood.

John couldn't take it anymore. He ran up to her and engulfed her into a very tight hug, never wanting to let go again. John began to loudly sob into Cameron's shoulder, with her holding him tightly as well. What John didn't notice, was that she was also crying, with tears staining the blood on her face away. They both stood there for a long time. Not wanting to move from that spot.

•••

 ** _Author's Note: That was a very tragic chapter indeed. It truly showed that the apocalypse is a terrible place to live in. Now John and Savannah are very traumatized from the event. I bet Cameron is also, but in her own way._**

 ** _To answer questions that you guys may ask I'm the reviews section. First is no, the man that tased Cameron didn't know she was a cyborg. That was pure luck. The second is why didn't Cameron reboot in her usual 120 seconds? That will be answered in a future chapter so just be patient. And last but not least, is how the hell did the leader of that group and John just have a normal fist fight in a dark projector room? The movie theater is one of the groups many safehouse in the town, so they have fitted it with lanterns and flash light to be able to see in the structures. Also, there was that short moment back at the Atlanta group where Shane confronted Alex about Merle. It was short, but it was just to give us an idea of what will happen next chapter._**

 ** _I know that in this chapter, we didn't focus on The Walking Dead characters, but that was because I was told that I should write my own story, so that is what I am doing. The events of the show will gradually have their appearances, but due to this having John, Cameron and Alex, we all know that everything won't be the same. Relationships will change, a character's decisions will be charged. Hell! Even characters that have died in the show, will probably not be killed! I'm trying to live up to your guy's expectations. I could go the route that I could give zero shits about your opinion, but I don't. As the readers, I want to please you guys, with my work. I hope you guys understand._**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Consequences

**Edited and Co-written by: Rexadex7** **2 (Check out his first FanFiction)**

 ** _Just another reminder that my Grammar isn't great. I do only have an eleventh grade English education after all so please bear with me._**

 ** _Now that is out of the way, let's continue on with the story._**

 **The Walking Dead: Termination Season 1**

 **Chapter 4: Consequences**

 ** _Georgia, June 15, 2011 (Outside Atlanta)_**

 ** _7:40 pm_**

Four figures are seen sprinting on a small trail, in the Outskirts of Atlanta. The sun was setting, with very little daylight remaining. Rick Grimes, Alex Mathews, Glenn Rhee, and Daryl Dixon have been running for miles.

 _We had went back to Atlanta for two things. The first was to get Merle back, which we only found one percent of him. The second was the bag of guns that Rick had dropped yesterday in the street. Apparently his hat was also one of the reasons but let's not get ahead of ourselves._

 _How in the hell does someone who is missing a hand just steal our truck anyway!? Wouldn't it be hard enough to fight off all the geeks? Or "Walkers" according to Officer Friendly. Now we are literally running back to camp with the stuff on our backs, just to stop some one handed lunatic from hurting anybody at the camp. Do you know how hard it is to simulate heavy breathing anyway? Very hard when you don't get winded that easily._

"We… are almost… there!" Rick said between heavy breaths.

 _The cube van had been stolen after we attempted to leave the city, and had to rush back to camp before it got too dark. Well, it was already dark._

"Guys… wait!" Glenn said, stopping to catch his breath. "I-I need a… _break_."

"We have to get back before Merle gets there!" Alex shouted. _Merle was most likely gonna be exacting vengeance on me and Officer Friendly._

"Cmon!" Daryl said and continued running down the trail. Alex, and Rick reluctantly followed suit, with Alex grabbing Glenn by the wrist and dragging him along.

•••

It was a quiet night at the camp. The wind was nonexistent, and the night time temperatures were very warm compared to previous nights. It was a perfect night for a feast, and that was exactly what everyone was doing at the camp. Having a well deserved feast. Amy and Andrea had been fishing most of the day and had caught almost three dozen rainbow trout.

Everybody was currently sitting in a large circle, around the campfire, eating their meals and exchanging stories from before the world ended.

"I've gotta ask you man." Morales spoke up to Dale who was sitting across from him. "It's been driving me _crazy_."

"What?" Dale asked in curiosity.

"That watch." Morales said, pointing with his finger at the device on Dale's left wrist.

Dale looks down at his watch in confusion. "What's wrong with my _watch_?"

"I see you everyday, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass." Morales chuckled.

"I wondered this myself." Lori said, also chuckling.

"I'm missing the point?" Dale continued to say. _Why is everyone making fun of my watch?_ Dale thought.

"I'm pretty sure the world ended" Lori glared at Dale, with her furrowing her eyebrow upward.

Everybody around the campfire started laughing uncontrollably at seeing Dale just look down at his watch.

"But there's you everyday winding that stupid watch." Morales continued.

"Time. It's important to keep track, isn't it?" Dale looked around the campfire, hoping one person would back him up. "The days at least." Dale then said. But is only met with silence. "Don't you think Andrea?" He asked for support. "Back me up here."

Andrea just responded with awkwardly drinking her beer, with a _'Don't ask me'_ expression on her face.

"It's like what a father said to son when gave him a watch that had been handed down through _generations_." Dale said, going into an explanation as to why he still wears his watch. "He said, _"I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better that it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all your breath trying to conquer it."_ "

The whole camp was quiet for a long moment. They were processing Dales quote, with it being very _inspiring_. "You're so weird." Amy said, which made the whole camp burst out into laughter once again. It was moments like those that made you appreciate being _human_.

"It's not me. It's Faulkner. _William Faulkner_. Maybe my bad paraphrasing." Dale then added.

Everybody continued to eat their meal in silence, until Amy stands up, and places her plate near the fire. Andrea grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving. "Where you going?" She asked.

Amy just rolled her eyes. "I have to pee. _Jeez_ I'm trying to be discreet around here"

"I wouldn't if I were you." Andrea replied. "Dale's out of toilet paper."

" _Damn!_ " Amy cursed and sat back down.

One woman who appeared to be Morales ' wife, and was sitting next to him got up from her seat. "I know where Dale keeps extra." She said and walked towards the RV.

A minute later, the woman walked out of the RV holding a roll of toilet paper. "Here it is!" she motioned to Amy.

Amy got up and started strolling to the RV, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone stroll up to Morales' wife and bit into her arm.

" _WALKER_!" Amy shouted through the screams of the woman.

Everybody heard Amy's screams and looked towards the source. Morales stared in shock at seeing his wife get bitten by the walker, as it takes her down to the ground and proceeds to tear her apart.

"NO!" He shouted in despair and sprinted towards the Walker.

"LORI! GET DOWN!" Shane shouted as he raised his shotgun and took aim above Lori and Carl who ducked, allowing him to fire at the sudden horde of Walkers that had entered the camp.

•••

Meanwhile, Rick, Alex, Daryl and Glenn were still jogging down the trail, where they were nearing closer and closer to camp. Everybody stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the gunfire coming from the direction of the camp, with their eyes widening in horror.

"Oh my God." Rick said worryingly, in a panicked tone and started to sprint down the path.

"We have to hurry!" Alex shouted and also began to take off into a run. Glenn and Daryl didn't need to be told twice and started following closely behind.

•••

Rick, and the others enter the camp where they saw Shane, Lori, Carl, and Morales getting surrounded by the Walker horde, near the RV.

Alex entered through a different way than Rick and the others did to cut off the Walkers, and potentially divert them away.

"Hey uglies!" Alex called out to the _Walkers_ , immediately getting their attention. Most of the _Walkers_ found an interest in Alex and began to pursue her instead.

Alex takes the shotgun that was on her back, takes aim at the first Walker's head and fires off a burst into one Walker's head, making it explode like a water balloon. Alex pumps the shotgun, pushing out an empty shell before loading a fresh one, taking aim once again, and firing at the next.

 _Really wish I had a plasma rifle right now!_ Alex thought.

Rick saw the horde that Alex managed to distract and began to surround her as she was now getting backed up into a tree. Rick looked down at his _'Python Revolver'_ and remembered that he only had four bullets that Shane had given him, just before he had left for Atlanta.

Rick then looked back up to Alex who had just ran out of shells and was now beating four walkers with the butt of the shotgun.

"Cmon you dead sons of bitches!" She snarled, taking a batting position and swings it at one of the Walker's head, causing it to stumble to the ground.

"Better make them count." He muttered to himself and took aim at the walkers, lightly squeezed the trigger and fired off a bullet, hitting one walker in the back of the head. Rick fired three more shots, all of which, hit each walker in the head, killing them instantly. _Guess luck is on my side,_ Rick thought.

"Thanks _Officer Friendly_." Alex called out and turned her attention to the RV. It was over. Every Walker had been killed. But those weren't the only casualties. Alex looked down and saw Morales holding his dead family in his arms. Alex then turned her gaze to the right, near the campfire, and saw Amy holding her sister Andrea.

 _They had been killed. We were too late._

 ** _10:02 am_**

 _This morning was a sight I haven't seen in years. Bodies lined up, ready to be either buried or burned. Even being able to bury your loved ones was a luxury during Judgement Day. I'm pretty sure that this took the cake though. The attack last night had taken a majority of the camp._

 _Guess it would be easiest to tell who had survived instead of who had died. Well for starters, only me, Rick, Glenn, Lori, Carl, Carol, Sofia, Daryl, Shane, Amy, T-dog, Dale, and Morales survived. Morales had lost his whole family in the attack last night, and I can't help the feeling that it was my fault. That I had caused all this death._

 _Me and Amy were currently in the process of burying her sister, Andrea. She asked me to help since we used to talk quite a bit when I first arrived. I know what she must be going through. When I had lost Martin, It had felt like my whole world ended._

Alex jumped out of the hole that she had been digging for hours since before the sun even rose, and dropped the shovel. "You ready?" Alex asked Amy who was sitting next to her sister's body. She just sadly nodded and got up from her sitting position.

Alex grabbed Andrea's body from the feet, while Amy grabbed her from under the armpits and guided her into the freshly dug hole. Amy got into the hole first, gently placing Andrea down. Alex got into the hole a short second later, about to place her down, when something in Andrea's pocket caught her eye.

Alex gently placed her legs down, and reached into the jean pocket, grabbing a _tiny gold necklace_ with a mermaid charm.

"What's that?" Amy said between sobs, trying to recompose herself.

"Back in Atlanta, your sister told me that your _birthday_ was coming up. I guess she found this for you." Alex said, looked at the tiny object.

Alex got out of the hole, with Amy quickly getting out as well, and making her way towards Alex. "Today was my birthday."

 _Wow. Definitely one shitty birthday._

"Well, it isn't exactly a great birthday, but I'm pretty sure Andrea planned on giving this to you." Alex said sadly. "Here" Alex walked behind Amy and clipped the necklace around her neck. _"Happy Birthday."_

Amy turned around and engulfed Alex into a tight hug and began to cry silently into Alex's shoulder. Alex returned the embrace, with them both standing there in silence. Only Alex could comfort Amy right now. She was the only person who had dealt with loss similar to what Amy had experienced today.

•••

"Carl!?" Lori called out to her son. She was more paranoid than usual after what had happened last night. The camp was no longer safe with the dead now roaming the woods. Now Carl's strange disappearances are adding to that paranoia. "Carl!?" She repeated.

Lori had searched the whole camp, but came up blank. Probably wouldn't find much there anyway considering that there were still bodies scattering the landscape. There was only one place where Carl could possibly be at.

 _Alex's SUV._

Lori cautiously walked through camp until she reached where all the vehicles were parked at. Not to Lori's surprise however, she saw her son digging away through Alex's stuff inside of her SUV.

"Carl! What are you doing!?" She exclaimed, walking up to Carl who didn't hear her, and was still rummaging through the vehicle. "Carl! Answer me this second or I swear to God I'll--" Lori was about to finish that sentence until she saw what Carl was staring at.

It was a duffle bag full of guns, very similar to the one Rick had gone back to Atlanta for. There had to be at least a dozen firearms inside, Ranging to semi-automatic rifles, a couple of military grade assault rifles, a couple of shotguns, and four handguns.

"Look at all this firepower mom!" Carl said, just as surprised as his mother.

Anger started to boil inside of Lori's veins. _Alex had this stuff the whole time and didn't tell us! Lucky for you Carl, you're not in the dog house this time. I have someone else's head to chew off._

Lori grabbed the duffle bag with one hand and Carl's wrist with the other. With that, they both stalked back to camp, ready to confront Alex on her keeping about a dozen firearms that they could have used to protect the camp.

 _"Shane!"_ Lori shouted at the top of her lungs. _"Rick!"_

It didn't take long for them to come running towards the sounds of Lori shouting. They stood around Lori with confusion at why she had called out their names. "What is it Lori?" Shane asked.

Lori tosses the duffel bag right in front of her, with it landing on the ground, and the barrels of the larger rifles sticking out. " _Carl_ found this in Alex's SUV!" Lori said angrily. " _We_ needed these more than ever last night, and _she_ kept them from us!"

Shane started walking back in forth, contemplating on what he should do about this situation. Rick knelt down and examined the weaponry inside the bag, which made his jaw drop to the floor. "Most of this is military by the looks of it." Rick explained.

"What do we do!?" Lori asked Shane. Shane didn't seem to register anything that Lori had said and continued to walk back and forth. _"Shane!?"_

Shane still ignored Lori and started walking up the hill to where Alex was currently at, grabbing the bag of guns along the way.

 _"Shane!_ Think about this!" Rick shouted, trying to get his best friend's attention.

"Think about what Rick!? We lost most of our numbers last night!" Shane glared at Rick with frustration. "That blood is on _our_ hands and _she_ is too blame!"

Shane then waved Rick off and continued to walk at a fast pace up the hill to where Alex was located at, with Rick and Lori following close behind.

•••

Alex had just finished replacing the dirt back into Andrea's grave while Amy was making a headstone out of wooden sticks for her sister.

"How do you not get tired?" Amy asked, not taking her attention away from her project.

"Huh?" Alex asked, not hearing a single word.

"You have been working nonstop for almost six hours and you hadn't even broken a sweat." Amy stated.

"I don't really sweat that much." Alex answered.

"But why?" Amy persisted on asking.

 _Because I'm a robot that doesn't sweat unless under extreme temperatures._ "I don't know, I just don't." Alex settled for saying.

"Thanks for the explanation." Amy said sarcastically. "What do you think?" She then asked, standing the headstone upright. "I wanted her to at least have a decent one."

"It'll do perfectly. I wish it wasn't necessary to even have to make one." Alex sadly smiled. Andrea was alright. She was just trying to survive like the rest of us.

Amy placed the headstone upright, in front of the grave and staked it into the ground. She then stepped back, looking at the grave that now holds her sister. Alex put her hand and Amy's shoulder reassuringly, trying to imply that she wasn't alone in all of this. That Alex and everyone else would be there for her if they needed it.

 _They were now family, and family looks out for one another._

"ALEX!" a rough male voice came from behind her. Alex turned around to see a very pissed off Shane stalking towards her with him carrying a dark bag with him. Shane throws the bag onto the ground in a similar fashion that Lori had done just moments ago. "You wanna explain to me what all this is?"

Alex looks down at the bag, inspecting it from a distance. She immediately recognized what it was. It was the weapons from Derek's weapon locker back in _Los Angeles._ Alex closed her eyes and let out a deep breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "Why did you look through my car?" Alex asked.

"Don't change the subject!" Shane spat out in a rage. "Answer the damn question Alex!"

"Yes." Alex reluctantly whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Shane asked, getting into her face.

"I said yes! It's mine!" Alex snapped. _There, now time for more scolding in three… two… one._

"Because of you, people are dead!" Shane roared. "You hear me!? _DEAD!_ " In a fit of rage, Shane shoved Alex to the ground, and took out his Glock 19. out the waistband of his cargo pants and was about to aim it at the distraught Alex. Like it would do any good anyway. It would probably ricochet off my armour and hit someone else.

"SHANE! Calm down!" Rick jumped in front of Shane, blocking him from continuing his assault on Alex. "This is not how we _handle_ things!"

Morales who had saw Alex get shoved to the ground by Shane, came running over to the group surrounding them. "What the hell is going on here?"

"You wanna know Morales?" Shane mockingly asked. "Alex here, is responsible for for your family's death!" Shane called out.

"I-I don't understand?" Morales asked with confusion, looking down to Alex who was still in shock, and to Shane who was being held back by Rick.

"She had a stash of weapons!" Shane continued. "She didn't tell us about the guns that could have been used to protect this camp! They could have prevented your _wife's death!_ _Your children's death!_ "

Morales was taken aback by this revelation. He looked down at Alex who was looking back up at him with regret written on her face. Morales took a deep breath, trying to hold back any tears. "I believe she had a reason to keep them hidden."

"You can't be serious?" Lori spoke up. "People died because of her!"

"You don't think I don't know that?" Morales replied. "I lost my family! How could she have known that Walkers were gonna attack the camp? How was she supposed to know that we needed all the weapons we could get our hands on?" Morales tried to keep a level head through all of this. Mourning for his family wasn't gonna bring them back. _Now threatening each other wasn't gonna help._

Everybody stood there in silence. Morales did have a point, but Alex is still guilty about not revealing that she had weapons that they could've used.

After a moment, Shane finally calmed down and returned his firearm to the waistband of his cargo pants, walking away from the group, rubbing the back of his head.

Rick sighed in relief and turned to Alex who was still on the ground, with her facing him. Rick walked up to her and offered his hand, which she sheepishly took it and was hoisted up.

"Give me your gun" Rick said, with his palm outstretched, and waiting for Alex to turn over her weapon.

"Wait what?" Alex said in a surprised and confused tone. _Why does he want my gun?_

"You can't be trusted right now. I can't trust you right now." Rick explained. "Hand over your weapon"

Alex sighed and grabbed her SIG P226 Sauer from the waistband of her jeans and reluctantly handed it to the officer. Rick tosses the gun into the bag and zips it up, picking up the duffle bag and walking away with it.

 _I've done messed up this time._ Alex turned around to see Amy that was still standing there in shock. "Look Amy, I--"

"Those guns could have saved my sister you selfish bitch!" Amy spat and walked away in the opposite direction. She didn't care where she was going, as long as it was far away from Alex.

Alex then turned to Morales who was still standing there with the same reaction Amy had just seconds ago. "Morales? Please, I didn't know." She said meekly.

"Just don't, Alex. I think you did enough." Morales said rather calm and walked away to finish burying his family.

Alex now stood there alone. She was now the bad guy because of her actions. Her secrets had costed the lives of others. _Guess this is what John felt like when someone died. Now I can't be trusted by anyone here. It was my fault and now I have to deal with the consequences._

Alex walked up to Daryl who was sitting on a stump making new crossbow bolts. "What about you? You got something to say to me too?"

Daryl looks up and scoffs before he continues fiddling with the bolt. "Nah"

Alex is taken aback by this. "Really?" She says in surprise.

Daryl looks back up at Alex, stopping what he was previously doing. "Yeah, you left my brother, came with me to get him back. So nah, you're alright."

Everyone continued to bury their loved ones throughout the day. The Walkers were burned of course, because they didn't really know the people they once were. To everyone in the group, the Walkers were the monsters that had attacked us when we were vulnerable.

 _Because of me people died. Now I have to regain their trust. Either that or I leave, and try to go back to Los Angeles to find John, Cameron, and Sarah. But they wouldn't still be there would they? Cameron surely would have taken them someplace safe._

•••

Rick had been sitting around the campfire, looking through all of Alex's weaponry. It shocked him to see all the types of assault rifles, shotguns, and handguns that you couldn't just acquire at any old store. There were even some explosives at the bottom of the bag.

"So what do we got?" Shane asked as he approached Rick, and knelt down next to him.

"I was right about these being military weapons." Rick replied simply.

"So what? she did a little scavenging in the city before it got _over-run_?" Shane mockingly said.

"I doubt it. Glenn said he'd found Alex right outside the city. She didn't have time to find all these." Rick explained.

"So what are you saying Rick?" Shane asked with curiosity. "She was like an arms dealer or some kind of criminal?"

"I'm not saying that. But she definitely got ahold of these illegally."

"So she's hiding something?" Shane said not surprised. She had already lied about the guns. _What's next? She's a robot?_ Shane smirked at the mental remark and got up from his kneeling position. "We can't stay here." Shane then said.

"I know." Rick agreed. _The Walkers were starting to leave the cities. They were starting to run out of food._ "We need to go to the 'CDC'."

"The 'CDC?'" Shane chuckled. "You can't be serious Rick."

"I am. They may have a cure to this whole thing!" Rick exclaimed. "If I'm right, then they will have food, and protection!"

"We don't even know if the place is still operational man! It could be a Walker trap waiting for us to spring it!" Shane argued.

"Do you have any better ideas then?" Rick raised his eyebrow.

"Fort Benning" Shane said sternly. "They will have food, medical care and protection! It's the 'CDC' but better Rick!"

"But it's hundreds of miles in the opposite direction!" Rick persisted. "The CDC's closer."

"Do you want closer? Or do you want your family safe?" Shane protested. _He played the family card once again._

"How about we ask everyone what they want?" Rick pointed out.

"Fine." Shane agreed and turned on his heels, walking away from Rick.

•••

Rick and Shane were currently standing in front of the whole group with Dale's RV behind them. "We have come up with a solution. But we need your input before we make a final decision." Rick started to say.

"We have two options as of right now." Shane continued. "Either we go to the _'CDC'_ or we go to _Fort Benning_."

"The camp isn't safe anymore. We aren't safe anymore. If we stay here any longer, how long till more walkers enter camp? How long till all of our numbers are down to very few? There is no leadership in this group. There is no law. We have to rely on everyone here to make this choice. For it will affect all of us." Rick finished.

Everybody stood there intrigued and confused at what they should do. _Their options were very limited now. They barely had any food. Barely any gas. What could they do? Staying at the camp surely wasn't an option anymore. It was time to make a choice._

"So I'm asking all of you. Not as a leader. Not as your superior. I'm asking that we all decide on what is best for us. For everyone standing here, right now!" Rick protested. "So what will it be? _Fort Benning?_ Or the _'CDC'_?"

 ** _Alabama, June 16, 2011 (Location Unknown)_**

 ** _5:43 pm_**

John, Cameron, James Ellison and Savannah Weaver were in their usual pickup truck, driving down the empty highway US-80. It had been traumatic for John, and Savannah back in Oklahoma. They had witnessed something that they shouldn't have. Cameron seemed to be fine, but she seemed different now. She was more stoic than normal. Neither had spoken about what had happened. They didn't want to speak about it.

This made Ellison feel very awkward about the whole silence situation that was looming inside the vehicle. John had reluctantly told Ellison of what the men had done to Cameron. What the leader did. They humiliated her. No matter what Cameron was, let it be machine, or an actual person with emotions, she didn't deserve to have that happen to her. Cameron was a victim.

John had taken the back seat with Savannah, leaving Ellison and Cameron up front inside of the vehicle. At least she cleaned herself off, but her wounds have yet to heal. The metal underneath her face at least closed up and was only showing scar tissue that would most likely disappear by tomorrow.

"We need gas." Ellison spoke up, pointing at the fuel gauge was on empty.

"I know." Cameron said in her monotone voice and continued to stare at the road in front of her. "There is a gas station not too far away."

Ellison knew something was wrong. _She would have been more logical or something, right? Guess it's best not to push it._

After driving for a few more miles, the truck had finally ran out of gas, stopping in the middle of the highway. Now they had to walk the rest of the way to the gas station.

Cameron got out of the vehicle first, with John, Ellison, and Savannah following. The highway had very few vehicles on it, with most of them being scattered hundreds of feet away. Today was a very quiet evening. The sun was just over the horizon. There was only a few hours of daylight left, and they needed to hurry.

Ellison, Savannah, and John had to keep jogging to catch up to the cyborg due to Cameron's fast pace walking, which almost left them behind.

"Will you wait up!" John shouted, but is successfully ignored. "Cameron!" John shouted a little louder. This must have caught her attention, because she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to meet his gaze.

"What?" She asked, completely oblivious to her actions.

"Are you okay?" John asked concerned. He walked up to her and attempted to take her hand into his to reassure her. Cameron moved her hand away from John's, preventing him from grabbing it. Cameron then backed away slowly and continued to walk down the empty highway, fast enough that the rest couldn't follow her.

"Cameron!" John called out again. _Why was she acting like this? It couldn't have been about what happened back in Oklahoma could it?_

John was about to chase after her, until James Ellison grabs him by the left shoulder. "John, just give her some space."

John looked back at the former agent with a tinge of anger, but managed to calm down and started slowly walking down the highway, after Cameron.

"Uncle James?" Savannah spoke up, tugging Ellison's jacket sleeve.

"Yes Savannah?" Ellison asked, not taking his eyes off the other two in the distance. Even though he had known them for a brief time, Ellison started to take a liking to John and Cameron. _Sure she had tried to kill me at least two times, but that was because of my stupid decisions in the past. Now, we four need to stick together, because no matter what we are; let it be flesh or metal, we have to protect each other. Maybe I can give Cameron a lesson or two on morals and ethics. She would sure need it for the coming days._

"I'm scared for Cameron." She said quietly.

Ellison knelt down in front of Savannah and gave rubbed his hand against her cheek. "Don't worry about her ok? She is tough, like you."

"But she rejected John." Savannah pleaded. She knew something between them was happening.

"She must still be in shock about the whole thing, but she will be fine, I promise you that." Ellison reassured her. Ellison got up from his kneeling position and grabbed Savannah's wrist, and continue their march.

As Ellison and Savannah started to continue their walk down the long, empty stretch of road, they failed to hear the loud rustling of the foliage behind them.

•••

The sun was just barely under the trees, with very little light illuminating the sky. The gas station was very quiet. There were no vehicles near the place so gas was definitely out of the question.

Cameron walked up to the small building, scanning for any life signs inside. She was more cautious now since Oklahoma. She had been too careless by not using her systems to find threats. She had almost failed at her mission to protect John. She could no longer let that happen.

Each window was barred shut with wooden planks, and the glass doors were blocked with one of the store's item racks that preventing anyone from getting through.

It didn't take much for Cameron to just simply use her right foot, and kick the door open, with a loud crash being heard.

John ran up to Cameron as she just entered the with her shotgun raised, prepared to eliminate any threats. John turned around to see Ellison and Savannah casually strolling down the long stretch of road.

John couldn't help but wave at the two. Savannah responded by jumping into the air, frantically waving her hands in joy. Something caught John's eye however. He glanced behind the two and saw movement.

Johns eyes widened in horror. It was something that he had never seen in his life before. Something that he would have hoped to never see in his life.

"Cameron!" John slightly turned his head slightly and called out her name. Cameron walked out of the dark gas station looking at John with puzzlement.

"Yes Joh--?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. She stopped herself from continuing her question when she saw at what exactly he was referring to. "Uh oh."

"ELLISON!" John shouted at the top of his lungs, frantically waving his hands back and forth trying to get their immediate attention. Savannah just waved again like she had done a minute before. "LOOK BEHIND YOU!" John then shouted.

Ellison chuckled, barely hearing John's cries. Ellison looked behind him and saw something that sent chills down his spine. He now knew what they were yelling about. It was a giant horde of Roamers coming out of the woods.

"RUN SAVANNAH!" Ellison said, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her along with him.

"HURRY!" John called again, somewhat hoping that his pleas would make them run faster.

The Roamer horde was now on the highway, with them slowly creeping up to the gas station.

Ellison and Savannah made it to where John and Cameron were, looking behind them and seeing the large horde only getting larger as more and more exited the woods. "Get inside." Cameron ordered.

John turned around to see Cameron's serious expression as she held the door open. "There is no way that _this_!" John motioned at the inside of the gas station with his hands. "Will hold against _that_!" He then motioned at the Roamers.

"We should keep heading down the highway. They are too slow to keep up with us." Ellison suggested.

"No. The highway is too open, and it's getting dark. They also do not get fatigued like you three." Cameron deadpanned.

John, Ellison, and Savannah reluctantly did what they were told and rushed inside the building with Cameron being last, and shutting the door behind her.

Cameron started picking up item racks and stacking them against the door to block the threats. "Will that hold?" John asked.

"There is a _79 percent chance_ that they will break through the barrier." Cameron explained truthfully, doing the calculations in her head. _They were screwed in other words._

The growls and moaning became more louder as the large Roamer horde approached the building and began to scratch and tear at the windows and doorway.

Savannah fell to the ground in fear, and started to cry loudly. John rushed to Savannah's aid and took her into his arms, trying to calm her down. "Shh, it's okay."

Savannah didn't believe John. If she were still seven years old, maybe she would have taken the reassurance but she wasn't. She was older and much more wiser than before. She knew what would happen and she was scared.

The barred door way moved slightly, indicating that it wouldn't hold much longer. They had left their guns in the truck and had very little ammunition on hand. "James, is there an exit?" Cameron asked, not taking her eyes off the door.

"I'll check." He said and rushed to the far end of the store.

The door opens more, with enough room for the Roamers to be able to stick their hands inside, at a attempt to grab the inhabitants.

Cameron backed up slightly and raised her shotgun, taking aim and firing a burst at one of the Roamer's hands, blowing it clean off.

 _This isn't working,_ she thought.

Ellison comes running back, with his face drenched in sweat. "The back exit is blocked with something heavy on the outside." Ellison informed. "And there is definitely some back there too."

"This is it." Cameron looked down at the floor sadly. She had failed at her mission to protect John. It wasn't a matter of if the Roamers would break through. It was now a matter of when before the Roamers would break through. The thought of John being torn apart while she watched made her shudder in fear. She wondered why it made her feel that way but it surely wasn't gonna go away anytime soon. _Soon John would be dead and I'll be alone,_ Cameron thought.

Never in a million years did John ever think that this was how he was going to die. He always thought that he'd go out fighting Skynet in the far future where he would make a heroic sacrifice to save the ones he loved. But that wasn't true. He was gonna be torn apart by rotting reanimated corpses that have a hunger for human flesh.

Ellison was a man of God. He never thought that he would die at the hands of the Devil. Ellison wanted to die peacefully of old age or in his sleep. He wanted a chance to write his wrongs with the people who he now considered his friends.

Savannah was just too young to die. She was scared of death just as many others were. Most people who died at the start were kids like herself. Savannah knew that her school friends were also in fact dead.

 _honk, honk!_

Everyone looked at each other in puzzlement. _It sounded like a truck horn; a diesel horn to be exact. It was faint but that definitely sounded like a horn._

 _HONK, HONK!_

The sound was much louder now, with the sounds of engine whirring becoming more distinct. Cameron observed that the Roamers at the door had lost interest in them and started to chase the sound. Leaving the windows and doorway clear.

John got up and looked through the nearest window and saw something that brought him confusion. He didn't know whether to be relieved or be cautious.

John and Cameron just watched as a large school bus just ran over a majority of the horde, and parked just outside the gas station. Cameron pulled the door open, taking aim at the driver's side door that was facing them, ready to fire if anybody decided to open it and attack.

John took aim at one Roamer that was near them and fired off a round from his shotgun, with it impacting the Roamers head and blowing it into pieces.

The door swung open to reveal a handsome man, with brown hair, and blue dark blue eyes sitting in the driver's seat. "Thought you could use a helping hand?" The man said with a smirk.

Cameron didn't take her aim off of him. She didn't trust the man one bit. Not since Oklahoma did she just trust anybody.

"Cameron!" John shouted and lowered her gun. "Cmon we don't have time for this."

"We can't trust him." Cameron glared at the man, then back to John.

"Baby doll." The man spoke up irritably. "I have places to be and you should hurry up because we have more biters coming down on our asses." He said rather too calmly.

John gripped Cameron by the wrist and led her on board the school bus with Ellison and Savannah safely entering as well. With that, the bus sped from the gas station, and down the highway, away from the large Roamer horde.

•••

 ** _Author's Note:_ (PLEASE READ!) _Another chapter done. See nothing out of the ordinary in here. Now we got a double cliffhanger! The Atlanta group dealt with the Walker attack. But this was different from what had actually happened. Morales had lost his entire family that night. Andrea had been killed instead on Amy, (Spoilers) and now Rick and Shane are giving everybody a choice to where they should go. That displays more leadership qualities when the leader's want their groups input which I honestly enjoy._**

 ** _And who is this mysterious man that saved John and Cameron just in the nick of time? Keep reading to find out!_**

 ** _What was all that about Alex having a secret stash of weapons in her SUV? It will definitely be explored in a future chapter. So if I kinda interested you in that subplot, then be sure to keep reading! But how will Alex be seen by the group now? She never told anyone about the guns, and now has to deal with the consequences (Hence the chapter name) from her action. Now Rick and possibly everybody else no longer trusts Alex._**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated!_**


	5. Chapter 5: This is the Beginning

**Co-written and Edited by: Rexadex72**

 ** _This is the conclusion to This story. It was short I know, but I'm not done with this crossover just yet!_**

 ** _Anyway, without further ado..._**

 **The Walking Dead: Termination Season 1**

 **Chapter 5: This is the Beginning**

 ** _Alabama, June 17, 2011 (Location Unknown)_**

 ** _4:00 am_**

It was a quiet night as any. The sounds of crickets chirping away and owls howling were the most common sounds throughout the night sky. The sun wasn't due to rise for another two hours, and that left a lot of time for Cameron to think. To think about the crazy events that had occurred in the past two days.

Last night, a mysterious man had came out of the blue and saved them from a horde of Roamers that had caught them by surprise. Cameron didn't trust him. He was a potential threat to John.

After Oklahoma, Cameron had been very distant from everyone. Even though she had been offline during the whole thing, it didn't stop her from feeling violated. It was a feeling that had overwhelmed her CPU and she didn't like it. She felt helpless. She couldn't look John in the eye nor have a simple conversation with him.

Everybody was currently sleeping in the mysterious man's school bus, but Cameron couldn't sleep. She didn't trust the man to be left unguarded. That wasn't the only reason why she couldn't sleep. She couldn't physically sleep. The closest thing she had was going into standby mode, but she hasn't done that since before the outbreak. She had fear that if she ever did go into standby, she would awake to find John dead. A walking mindless corpse that had a hunger for flesh. That thought made her shudder in disgust.

John was currently sleeping peacefully on Cameron's lap. _Even with what he has been through the last couple of years, he managed to find comfort when he was with me. But why? I'm a machine, I'm not supposed to feel the way that he probably feels towards me. But I do. Or do I? I don't know. All I know, I'm all that he has left._

Cameron absent mindlessly started stroking John's hair that had managed to grow back to its original length back when they had first met. It brought back positive memories to her when John would take the time to make her understand something she did not.

 _Before the car bomb, he was always so accepting of me. He never yelled at me intentionally nor did he rant that he wanted me destroyed. Even after the explosion, when John was very distant from me, he still wanted me around. He saved me from being destroyed by Sarah, Derek, and Alex. I wasn't grateful at first, because I was concerned for him that if I went bad at the moment he gave me the gun, I would have ended his life then and there._

Cameron looked down at John, and a ghost smirk managed to creep on her face. As long as John was alive, she had everything she ever needed.

•••

John woke up, to the sunlight that was shining through the bus window. It was the brightness and the sudden warmth that had awoken him. John sat up where he saw Ellison and Savannah silently eating a couple of MRES. "Morning John." Ellison said between bites. "How'd you sleep?" He then asked.

"Terrible. What about you two?" John asked Ellison and Savannah. They both just shrugged and continued eating. "Where's Cameron?" John then asked, frantically looking around the whole interior of the bus and finding it empty.

"She went outside to talk with the nice man." Savannah spoke up.

"Where are they then?" John asked Savannah.

"They took a hike in the woods." Ellison replied, pointing at the trail near the bus. John's eyes widened. He knew Cameron didn't trust him, and was probably taking the man out into the woods to execute him. John dashed down the bus aisle and exited through the swinging doors, and out into the Alabama countryside. The bus was currently parked in an abandoned camping site. There were no vehicles, nor any Roamers for that matter which made it convenient for them.

John spotted the trail that Ellison mentioned and was about to run down until he saw two figures emerging from the brush. It was the man and Cameron. What confused John was that Cameron was smiling and even laughing. It was something that he hadn't seen since her identity disorder. When she thought she was Allison Young. They practically lived with the Allison persona for weeks until a fight with a T-888 had fixed her.

John walked up to both the man and Cameron, feeling a tinge of jealousy that she was spending time with this person.

"Hey guys!" John said as friendly as possible. "Where we're you at?"

"Oh hey John!" Cameron waved and giggled. "Owen here was just telling me this story from his childhood."

"Owen?" John rubbed the back of his head. He was confused to why Cameron was acting like this all of a sudden, then a realization came to John. Of course! She is trying to leech information off of him, like how she did with me back in New Mexico!

"Yeah that's me, Owen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you John." Owen reached out his hand to John. John took it and gave his hand a firm shake before letting go.

"You know my name?" John asked Owen.

"Cameron here was telling me all about you." Owen answered with a smirk. "And she just said your name too, so yeah."

"So what were you guys exactly talking about?" John asked the two.

"I used to come here when I was a kid." Owen began. "One time this bear chased me and my friends for miles until we had stolen someone's canoe and paddled out to the middle of the lake."

"I can already imagine the look on your face when you were running away from the bear." Cameron started laughing uncontrollably. John just looked at her like she was a nutjob but couldn't help smiling.

"Hey Owen, can I talk to Cameron alone for a second?" John asked. Owen just nodded and walked away, leaving them some privacy. "What the hell was that about?"

"I was extracting information from him." Cameron said in her monotone voice.

 _Yup, there is the Cameron I know._ "And what did you get out of him?" John raised his eyebrow.

"Commander Owen Jay Walker; 132nd SOC. Operation specialty: Tech-Com, and one of your best soldiers." Cameron went into a deep explanation. "When he was six years old, his family was killed by an unknown Terminator, and he was put into a foster home."

"Not what you know about him Cam, I mean what did you get out of him from your talk?" John corrected, quoting talk with his fingers.

"Oh. He only told me stories of when he was much younger. Other than that, I didn't get any other personal information from him." Cameron stated simply.

"So we can trust him?" guessed John.

"I still don't trust him." Cameron glared at John with her scary robot expression.

"But you said-" John was about to finish before Cameron interrupted.

"I know what I said John, I just don't trust him." Cameron blurted. "I don't trust anyone but you." Cameron then said sadly and looked at the ground.

John stood there in silence. He was shocked that she actually interrupted him, but what shocked him more was that the tone in her voice broke and she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. She once said that he couldn't be trusted anymore, and that hurt him.

John cautiously walked closer to Cameron until he was within inches from her face. He reached his hand out under her chin and raised her head to meet his gaze. "Cameron. I think we should talk about what happened in Oklahoma." John reluctantly mentioned.

A tear fell loose from Cameron's face and ran down her cheek. John felt horrible for having to bring it up, but they needed to talk about it. He needed to talk about it. John brushed the stray tear away from her face with his left hand and placed it on her shoulder.

John was about to speak, but he froze. He didn't know what say to comfort his cyborg protector. He then recalled his mother's words from his sixteenth birthday. Those words that had transformed him from a little kid to a young man who had to accept his future.

"Cameron. What happened that day, just happened, and there's nothing we can do to change it. It will continue to haunt us, but we won't let it eat us. What happened only made us stronger, and we have to use that strength to keep moving forward and do everything in our power to ensure that it never happens again." John reiterated. It was a speech that he would forever remember even though he altered it to meet Cameron's needs this time.

"Thank you John." Cameron whispered meekly and gave him a not too tight hug, to avoid crushing him.

They stood there for a long moment in the long embrace with Ellison, Savannah and Owen standing near the bus staring at the two.

"So are they like together or something?" Owen asked Ellison, motioning his head at the two.

"It's complicated." Ellison said simply, not taking his eyes off of them.

"Uncle James?" Savannah spoke up, with her tugging his coat sleeve.

Ellison looks down at the young redhead. "Yes Savannah?"

"It's impolite to stare." Savannah hinted at the two men. James and Owen quickly look away and act like they weren't staring at the two in the first place. Savannah giggled at the two's awkwardness and skipped back into the bus.

•••

"Okay so Atlanta is still a couple of hours away." John said, placing a map of the entire United States on the picnic table. "We are currently here, and the CDC is somewhere in this area." John pointed at a small section close to where Atlanta is located.

"So you really think that the CDC is still up and running?" Owen questioned.

"We don't know for sure but we have our reasons to believe that it's still operational." John replied.

"How much gas does your bus have in the tank?" Cameron asked Owen.

"Enough to get to Atlanta if that's what you're asking." Owen simply answered. "If this place is what you say it is, then I want to come with."

John glanced at Cameron for a brief moment. He knew she still didn't trust him one bit. But he was their only transportation since they had lost Derek's dodge ram back on the highway. That also brought more questions to John.

"We lost our weapons back on the Highway when that horde attacked us." John began to explain. "We had several munitions, our clothes, and food."

"Oh! You mean that black truck was yours?" John and Cameron nod in response. "I thought it was just there for the taking, but I managed to pick them up for you guys." Owen then said and walked over to the school bus. He went to the side and opened the luggage compartment, revealing two duffel bags, and three suit cases. One was purple, which John had to guess was definitely Cameron's.

"Thanks Owen." John sighed in relief. John then looked at Cameron who went to the bus as well and pulled out her suitcase from the luggage compartment, and opened it. She then pulled out her favorite purple leather jacket and threw it on with a smile on her face. "You really missed that jacket didn't you?" John called out to her.

Cameron looked at John with a serious expression and smiled a second later. "Yes." She admitted.

John shook his head. _Definitely Cameron._

"So I suggest we get moving while we can." Ellison spoke up. "We don't want to waste any daylight."

"Ellison has a point." John agreed with the former agent. "If we want to get to the CDC, then we better move fast." With that, John, Cameron, Ellison, Savannah, and Owen pile into the yellow school bus and left the campsite, to finish their long journey, in hopes of finding a potential cure for this strange virus.

 ** _Atlanta Georgia, June 17, 2011 (Unknown Location)_**

 ** _6:36 pm_**

 _Well on the bright side I don't have to sit an RV full of people who don't trust me anymore. Perks about still having your own SUV. Correction, Sarah's SUV. Yesterday, Rick and Shane had given everybody a choice. A choice to where they should go next. Everybody agreed with the CDC because it was much closer than Fort Benning was, and I guess they had hope that there will be a cure._

Glenn was currently sitting in the passenger seat of the SUV with Alex driving. They were in a small convoy heading back into the city. First there was Dale's RV, Carol's Jeep Grand Cherokee, Daryl's old Chevy pickup truck with his brothers motorcycle in the back, and Shane's Jeep. _It was very risky to be re-entering the city, especially at this time of day. The sun was setting, and with how large the city is. With how much Walkers still lurked on the streets. Let's just say I hope to god that the CDC isn't a pipe dream._

Glenn glanced to his left at Alex who was following the RV. Rick had asked him to ride with Alex because he believed she could be reckless if unsupervised. Glenn noticed that her knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel too tight. He knew something was bothering her. "Are you okay?" Glenn asked.

No response.

"Alex? Hello earth to Alex." Glenn repeated, waving his hand in front of her face.

Alex tightly squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them, also shaking her head. Glenn had broken her out of her thoughts. "What?" Alex asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"You spaced out for a moment there." Glenn pointed out. "Are you okay?"

 _No I'm not fine, My entire weapons stash was taken away from me along with my favorite handgun._ "I'm fine." Alex settled for saying.

"No your not fine Alex!" Glenn interjected. "I know what a girl means when they say they are fine."

 _Wow he's good._

"Okay, I'm not fine." Alex confessed. "I made a terrible mistake and it costed lives." _There I said it. Wow it actually feels good to confess what is bothering you._

"You're talking about those guns." Glenn said. It wasn't a question. Alex just nodded in agreement. "It was stupid, don't get me wrong, but I know you would have eventually came forward and told everyone you had them."

"You can save me the whole 'I can't trust you anymore' bullshit if that's what you plan on telling me okay?!" Alex fumed at Glenn. She already heard it from Lori and Carol before they left, and she was very annoyed with it by now.

"I wasn't gonna say that." Glenn mumbled. "I was gonna say that I still trust you."

It was silent for a brief moment before Alex spoke up again. "Thanks Glenn."

Glenn smirked slightly. "Your welcome." The two rode the rest of the way in silence. Alex was somewhat happy that at least one person wasn't gonna give her a hard time about the guns. _Correction, two people wouldn't. Daryl didn't care if I had them or not._

After several more miles, there it was. _The Center for Disease Control. It was still standing there in all its glory. Well except all the corpses that littered the campus._

The convoy stopped at the sidewalk, nearing the CDC due to the large amounts of bodies that surrounded the structure. It was a very gruesome sight, even for Alex.

Alex turned off her SUV, and took the key out of the ignition. "You ready?" Alex asked Glenn who was nervously staring at the vast amounts of corpses.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Glenn gulped.

Alex and Glenn got out of the SUV and met everyone who had just exited their vehicles, right next to the RV. "I don't like the look of this place one bit Rick." Shane mentioned, not taking his eyes off the building.

"We don't have to like the look of the place, we just have to know if anyone is still inside." Rick explained.

"The shutters are down, so that means that there has to be _someone_ inside." Alex pointed at the windows.

"Alright everyone, stay close to one another and avoid the bodies. We don't know if they are one of them." Rick ordered everyone. Everybody nodded in acceptance and took positions close to one another. "Let's move-"

 ** _Ka Boom!_**

Rick, Alex, Glenn, and the rest of the group were sent flying backwards from the shock wave of the explosion. The CDC was destroyed before their very eyes.

"NO!" Rick exclaimed in shock. It was gone. His only chance for his family's safety was now lying before him engulfed in fire.

Alex covered her mouth. She too, as everyone else was in shock from the explosion.

"Rick, we have to go. The explosion must have attracted every Walker for miles." Shane tried reasoning.

No response.

"Rick! We have to go!" Shane shouted into his face, gaining his attention. "Look at me Rick, we need to get everyone to safety now!" Shane then said.

Rick hesitantly nodded and started walking back to their vehicles.

"Oh. My. God!" Alex squealed in awe and started running the opposite direction.

"Alex!" Shane shouted sternly at her, and began to chase after her.

•••

After driving nonstop for hours, John, Cameron, James Ellison, Savannah Weaver, and Owen Walker had finally made it to Atlanta. The sun was just barely setting, which in turn left very little light left.

"Take a right here." Cameron commanded Owen. She was showing him directions towards the CDC, since she had the whole map of Georgia saved in her memory banks. It took them longer than expected to arrive into Georgia due to the main roads being blocked off and such.

"We need to hurry, the sun is setting fast." John mentioned, seeing how dark it was getting outside.

"We're almost there guys." Owen spoke up. "When we get there, I'm so taking a well needed shower."

"I'm pretty sure everyone here has been dying for a shower." John chuckled.

"Yes. I'm in desperate need of a shower." Cameron agreed. John couldn't help but smirk at Cameron. She returned the small smile and focused her attention back on the road.

 ** _KA BOOM!_**

The sound was enough to make the whole bus rattle, which made Owen briefly lose control of his steering and almost crash into a guardrail. "What the hell was that!?" Owen asked everyone in the bus. Everybody shrugged, not knowing what exactly the commotion was.

"It sounded like an explosion." Cameron answered worryingly. "A very big one."

"You don't think that was the-?" John asked Cameron with concern.

Instead of answering, Cameron looked back at the road with worry written on her face. "We need to hurry!"

After a short moment of driving, the CDC came into their view. But what they saw, wasn't at all what they expected. They never expected to see a smouldering building that had sent smoke up into the air.

Once the bus stopped, Cameron was the first to jump off and began running as close to the remains of the CDC as she was allowed to.

"Cameron!" John called her name out. She didn't seem hear him and continued to run. "Cameron wait!" John repeated. Cameron stopped a few feet from where there was rubble lying on the street, and stared down at it.

John stopped a few feet away from her, not wanting to agitate her. Out of everyone else, she seemed more affected by this. John also couldn't believe that it was gone. They had traveled almost a thousand miles just to get here and it was all gone. John cautiously walked up to Cameron and slung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him for comfort.

"I failed." Cameron whispered, her head bowed in defeat. She continued to stare at the rubble that beheld her presence. It was a constant reminder that she had failed at making a safer world for John to live in.

"What? No you didn't fail anyone Cameron." John said reassuringly. She didn't take the reassurance and continued to stare at the piece of rubble that was lying on the ground.

"JOHN!" A feminine voice came from behind both of them. John could have sworn that the voice was familiar. "CAMERON!" The voice called out again.

John turned his head, expecting to see Savannah or even Ellison calling their names, but that wasn't who was sprinting up to them. John's mouth fell open in complete surprise. No. Surprise wasn't the word to describe what he saw. It was someone he never thought he'd see again. "Alex?"

Cameron heard John's whisper and too turned her head, to see Alex running up to them. John let go of Cameron just as Alex engulfed the two in a tight hug. She could have sworn she heard some bones in John's body crack but she didn't care. She found her family.

 _What were the odds right?_

"A-Alex? How!?" John asked Alex in disbelief.

"I should be asking you two the same thing!" Alex mockingly said to both of them. "I can't believe you're here!" She had her family back. She held them in her arms, with tears starting to run down her face.

Alex didn't want too, but she knew she had to let them go eventually. Alex reluctantly released the two from the embrace and saw two more familiar faces run up to them. "It's good to see you Ellison." She shook the former agent's hand.

"What are the odds that we'd find you here?" Ellison chuckled and gave her a firm shake.

Alex looked down, next to Ellison and knelt down towards Savannah. "Hello Savannah." She greeted the young redhead.

"Hi Alex." Savannah replied shyly. She met Alex before, but thought she was a little off sometimes.

"ALEX!" Shane called out, rushing up to her. "We have to leave now-" Shane stopped mid sentence when he saw the small group of people that Alex was standing amongst. "Alex who are they?" Shane asked, tightly gripping his shotgun just in case.

"Shane, This is John, Cameron, James Ellison and Savannah Weaver." Alex introduced. "I knew them back in Los Angeles."

Shane lowered his shotgun, and stuck his hand out at John. "Officer Shane Walsh with the King County police department."

John hesitantly gave Shane's hand a firm shake before letting go. He still didn't trust just anyone. Not after Oklahoma. Cameron just glared at him with her stoic expression. She too didn't trust him. John was honestly surprised she didn't rip his throat out or unload an entire clip into him.

As if right on cue, Cameron raised her Glock 17 at four more people who came running up to them. By the looks of them, they were part of the same group, Cameron concluded.

The man who was wearing a sheriff's uniform, stood right next to Shane as he eyed the young man and beautiful teenage girl. "Who are they?" He asked Shane specifically.

Shane reintroduced everyone to Rick, Morales, Lori, and Dale. They shared a brief conversation before Shane interrupted. "As much as this reunion warms my heart, we have have to leave before any Walkers show up."

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was already very dark outside, with the only light they had to see was the fire that was still raging in the ruins of the CDC. With that. Everybody piled back into their vehicles and drove away from the scene, to any safe haven they could find at the dark hours of the night.

•••

It was dark. The night of Georgia didn't have any moon for which they could have used for lighting the night. After the CDC, John, Cameron, and the rest of the gang, followed Alex's group out of the city, and into an abandoned neighborhood a few miles away. There were some Roamers creeping around, but that wasn't a problem for the group.

Now they were all holding up inside of a two story house, with only a few candles and lanterns lighting the place. Alex had formally introduced John and Cameron to the rest of her group, purposefully leaving out their last names to avoid suspicion of who they were before the world ended.

Everyone barely spoke to each other. They were still shocked about what happened at the CDC.

"Alex, a word." Rick motioned at the brunette with his finger to follow him. Alex knew she was probably gonna get some form of scolding but followed the officer anyway. They both walked upstairs to a little boys room, with Rick closing the door behind him. "So you had another group?"

Alex shook her head. "No, I knew them from before." Alex explained to the officer.

"Now here's my next question." Rick paused. He could tell Alex was a little on edge, since they had ran into John and Cameron. "How do you know John Connor?"

Alex's eyes widened. She hadn't told anyone his real last name. "Who?" She tried lying.

"Don't give me that Alex." Rick glared at her. "Even if the world has ended, I can still recognize the son of one of the most dangerous terrorists that had ever lived."

 _Damn. for a cop who was in a coma, for a majority of the apocalypse, he's pretty good with faces._

"Look, If I were to tell you the truth about everything. Would you believe me anyway?" Alex pointed out. Rick after all didn't trust her anymore.

"I don't trust you because you kept something from everyone that got innocent people killed!" Rick snarled at her. "And I know about the so called machines that Sarah Connor ranted about, but I'm pretty sure they don't exist. Especially with the dead now walking around us."

"Then we're finished here. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Alex countered. She turned to leave, when Rick placed his hand on her shoulder, and pulled her back.

"Look, the way I see it, the rules don't apply anymore. There are no terrorists anymore. We have to stick together, not apart." Rick explained to Alex.

"So you want us to stay?" Alex raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"It may be a while before I trust you again, but if you prove to me that they are more. That you are more. Then it will be a start."

"You didn't answer my question." Alex replied sarcastically.

"Yes." Rick hesitated.

"Yes what?" Alex waited.

Rick rolled his eyes. She was really gonna make him say it. "Yes I want you to stay."

"You forgot please." Alex continued.

"Don't push it." Rick chuckled and walked out of the room, and back downstairs.

Rick and Alex walked back downstairs where everyone just stared at them. John, Cameron, Ellison, Owen, and Savannah were in their separate corner of the room, while Rick's group sat in the opposite corner.

They didn't seem to mix very well.

Instead of Alex joining Rick's group like she would have normally done, she decided to sit with John, and Cameron.

"Hey guys." Alex smiled at John and Cameron. John returned the smile, but Cameron did not. She was staring off into space. "Cameron?" Alex spoke her name, trying to get her attention.

John shook his head, implying that Cameron didn't want to, and wouldn't talk.

"What happened to you guys?" Alex asked worryingly. John's eye twitched slightly. Alex knew something happened to them. Especially to Cameron since she wasn't guarding the window.

"We'd rather not talk about it." John replied, with no more room for discussions. Alex nodded in acceptance, and sat there with them for several minutes in silence. Then something popped into Alex's head. A question that she hadn't asked whatsoever.

"Where's Sarah?" Alex asked. John just looked away, with his eyes becoming glossy. Alex immediately knew that she didn't make it. After all those years of being called names and the insults she had suffered from Sarah, it hurt Alex to know she died. "I-im sorry John." Alex spoke softy.

"It won't change that she's gone but thanks." John spoke with a hint of venom in his voice. It was still a sore spot for him.

"Alright everyone." Shane got up onto his feet. "I know what we all experienced today was tragic, but tomorrow we need to move on."

Rick also stood up. "There is only one more place to go and it will be a long journey. There will be risks."

"Today we met some new people. Survivors just like us, and who knows, they might be sticking around for awhile." Shane continued.

"The thing is, we are greater in numbers. The only way we survive is by sticking together. It's the only way any of us will survive." Rick finished. Everybody was still silent. Everyone seemed broken after today. Like their hope was ripped from them. There's only one left place to go now. "Tomorrow we leave Atlanta, and head for Fort Benning."

 _Finis_

•••

 ** _Author's Note: A very short, yet complicated conclusion I know. It was very confusing for me to write, but it's done. I guess you could say I went the lazy route with destroying the CDC ahead of time, and you are probably right. But for this chapter to work, I needed it destroyed. And besides, I honestly hated the CDC episode back in season one, but that's just my opinion._**

 ** _Anyway, that's all for now, and be sure to be on the lookout for season two if you want more Terminator and The Walking Dead goodness!_**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated!_**


End file.
